Películas a la Saint Seiya
by itachisgirlfriend08
Summary: ¡Cap 12, up! Hypnos es torturado por Hades, ShreekDM y Seiyasno inician su batalla en la Isla Espectro, mientras Shion y Dohko son traicionados por sus traumas
1. El castigo de Zeus

_**EL CASTIGO DE ZEUS**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**SORRY X TARDAR MIL AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR… de hecho hice algunos ajustes en la redacción..**_

_Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, ( si me pertenecieran, los goldies seguirían vivos, Saori no sería secuestrada y lastimada tan continuamente y Seiya no terminaría todas las películas de la misma forma)._

_Los personajes tienen ciertas características OoC para divertir a los lectores._

_Biki existe en el SD creado por Kurumada, es el loro mascota de Shaka, aunque me gustaría que fuera un canario…_

_En este fic todos los caballeros fueron revividos gracias a labor de convencimiento conjunta de Poseidón, Asgard, Saori y Zeus una vez que a Hades fue sobornado con la condición de cobrar venganza con el caballero de pegaso en algún momento de este fic..._

_Los lugares se señalan en negrita y son subrayados (aunque el editor de historias me borra los subrayados, se aceptan sugerencias)_

_Los reviews ayudan a mejorar_

* * *

**Era un dìa maravilloso en el inframundo, los gritos provenían de las diferentes prisiones, por allá una fila de cadáveres intentando salir del Aqueronte, a la izquierda Cerbero devorando a varios infortunados, Myu de Papillon volando de flor en flor****…**

El señor del inframundo sonrió entre sueños, en su conjunto una bella visión, con el toque de un incendio que devoraba todo…

_**Inicia una melodía parecida al canto de un grupo coral…**_

_-Abuelito, dime tú: ¿qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?_

_-Abuelito, dime tú: ¿por qué yo en la nube voy?_

¡Crash!

_**Una niña pequeña de cabellos oscuros y falda rosa persigue a una cabrita blanca, abraza a Cerbero y empieza a bailar entre las llamas…**_

_-Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así?_

_-Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?_

_Cerbero parpadea (con las 3 cabezas, mientras la niña y su cabra bailan la macarena)_

Un grito desgarrador emitido por cierta deidad, sacude a todo el Inframundo

**-¡Noooooo!**

* * *

El Dios Hades se encuentra hecho bolita en su dormitorio, mientras Pandora intenta despertarlo…

…

-Mi señor despierte, le dije que no comiera galletas después de la medianoche…-

-Persefoncita, no me dejes, ¡prometo cambiar y peinarme más seguido!-

-Mi emperador, despierte, tuvo otra de sus, pesadillas-

Hades se recupera del estado de shock presa de la más violenta cólera…

-Ah, pero esos Oneiros me van a oír… osan arruinar los sueños de su emperador, ¿dónde cara&amp;%&amp;%&amp;/ está Ikelos?, pensándolo mejor, debió ser el bueno para nada de Phantasos, ¡va a volar con todo y mascarita!-

Pandora parpadea

-Ejem, mi señor, los dioses del sueño no tuvieron nada que ver…

-Quieres decir que…

Pandora pasa saliva

\- Si, no puede seguir evitándolo, su hermano, el Emperador Zeus, pues…

-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo!-

-El, el señor Zeus ya determinó el sorteo para el orden de presentación de las, de las…

Se observa a un peligroso ojiazul de cabellos oscuros rodeado de un cosmos para nada tranquilizador

-Ejem, la presentación de las películas, incluso le dijo a su esposa Perséfone que (la heraldo susurra al emperador del inframundo y menos de 10 segundos después)

-¡Hijo de…

_**Frases no aptas para el público de este fanfic…**_

-mi madre Gea

La heraldo se sonroja

Para entender esta locura, todo comenzó en...

* * *

_**Flash back…**_

El Olimpo, 3 días antes

La cascada provocada por Poseidón inundó el lugar, mientras el resto de los presentes intentaba salir a flote

-¡Películas para niños!, ¿y qué han hecho los niños por mí?- los ojos de Hades parecían arrojar fuego (y la nube de zombies como fondo daba un escenario aterrador)

Hilda de Polaris entra en shock

-No es posible, acaban de revivir a mis dioses guerreros ¿para esto?

-Seiya, tengo miedo, sálvame- la peliberenjena (por su cabello violeta natural) se hace bolita y se esconde en un rincón

Hades clava su espada en la pared, los dioses gemelos se alejan nadando para evitar quedar en pedacitos

-No puedes obligarme, ¡soy mayor que tú y que el tonto de Julián!-

-Ey, sin agraviar por favor- Julián le quita la espada a Hades

Hypnos y Thanatos suspiran de alivio…

\- A ti por tu inmadurez, y tú por dejarte manipular por un mortal - una voz muuy grave (aun más que la de Saga, hizo temblar el suelo haciendo que los mísmisimos Poseidón y Hades pasaran saliva)

\- Mucho tuvo que ver la odiosa de tu hijita-dijo Hades

-Es cierto- murmuró el magnate naviero

-Me rehúso a participar en esta estupidez- Hades se cruza de brazos

-Hilda, despierta, no puedo con esto sola- _Saori sacude a la asgardiana_

\- Te odio, berenjena gigante-

Saori pasa saliva

-Es el precio que deberán pagar por tanta tontería y no está sujeto a discusión-

-¡Pero hacer cortometrajes patéticos es inaudito, soy un Dios!- Julián cruza los brazos

-Insisto en que papá no te devolvió completo- susurró el pelinegro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Julián parpadea

-Cof, cof, ¡único dios manipulado por un mortal!, tal vez tu cerebro sigue en digestión-

-Eso es cruel hasta para ti, rey zombie-

_**Hades encara a Zeus**_

-¿Y supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con que se haya arruinado tu Home Teather y no quieras comprar uno nuevo?

-Ejem, por supuesto que no-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

**De regreso al inframundo, tiempo presente…**

El dios ojiazul terminó de tomar su chocolate con galletas y miró fijamente a Pandora…

-Cuente hasta 10 y respira lenta y profundamente…-

-No te prometo nada

Pandora se esconde bajo el sillón

-Ay no-

-¡ZEEEEEEEEEEEUS!-

* * *

**Santuario, Grecia**

**Salón del trono**

\- ¡Me niego dije!- un caballero con merecida fama de psicópata encara a la peliberenjena frente a toda la orden dorada, plateada, de bronce y adefesios, ejem, agregados culturales

-En ese caso, tomaremos todos los rostros de tu templo y los convertiremos en el show animado de Barney y sus amigos-

DM parpadea

-¡No te atreverías!

Silencio sepulcral

Biki cantó en el hombro de cierto virginiano…

-Shh, no queremos que la tome contra nosotros

Biki se esconde bajo la capa de Shaka

-Como prefieras, pero tendrás desde mañana además a los teletubbies con sus canciones traumatizantes mientras entrenas….- Saori se cruza de brazos

Cierto caballero dorado con yelmo de patitas y adornos azules cae fulminado frente a Saori

-Sabía que funcionaría, ¿alguna otra objeción?-

La pelimorada le da golpecitos en la frente al canceriano

Más silencio sepulcral

-Y eso que no sabe que le asigné el protagónico, muajaja- Saori da media vuelta, dejando a los caballeros en shock

Seiya sonríe

-¡Haremos una película!-

Los caballeros de todas las jerarquías se arrojan sobre Seiya y lo muelen a golpes…

* * *

_**Omake**_

**Santuario de Poseidón, Pilar Principal**

-¡Eso no vale!, la horrible bruja pelimorada tiene muchísimo personal para sacar ¡que digo una, sino hasta 3 películas!

-Es cierto, querida asgardiana, y precisamente por eso, uniremos fuerzas, muajaja…-

El cielo se nubla e inicia una tormenta

-Ejem, Poseidón…-

-Está bien, sin inundaciones, ¡hasta que terminemos el concurso y pueda ahogar a la peliberenjena en una tina de 10 litros, muajaja!-

-¿Eres familiar de Saori, ¿cierto?

-Es mi sobrina, ¿por qué?-

-Por nada Julián, por nada-

_**Fin del omake….**_

* * *

Y ahora con la participación de la recién horneada productora Nightmare Works, departamento Producciones Espectro (para evitar derechos de autor con los Oneiros), los Estudios Asgard- Atlantis team y la importantísima e inigualable Películas Kido, ¡comienza la diversión!

Siguiente capítulo:

ShreekDM y Seiyasno


	2. ShreekDM,los espectros deben estar locos

_2\. _ShreekDM, los espectros deben estar locos

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_-Gracias x los reviews, salu2 Jabed y yolandachiku_

**_-Reedité el 2º capítulo, para enterarlos sobre la situación con los espectros._**

_-La canción del sueño de Hades corresponde a Heidi, la niña de la pradera._

**_-El link con los cómics SD está en mi perfil._**

_-Los caballeros atenienses ya iniciaron su película mientras el resto de los dioses y sus subordinados aún no saben qué hacer_

* * *

**INFRAMUNDO, algún lugar entre el Cocytos y la 7ª Prisión…**

**Bar " La pera envenenada"**

_Un kyoto malhumorado se dirige a la barra_

-Un whisky bien cargado- Radamanthys se bebe el vaso de un trago

-Órale, entonces si te sientes mal- el noruego le da un golpe a Rada en la espalda

-A mí, deme un martini con vodka, batido, no revuelto- Aiakos le sonríe a sus compañeros

Verónica de Nasu le hace ojitos al Barman Youma

-Un daikiri de fresa, con una cereza, en un sombrero de hombre… (cof, cof, no pude evitarlo de cierto capi de los Simpson, jeje)

-Sí, como quieras- Youma escupe ¿discretamente? al trago de Verónica

-Si el amo Hades se entera que este bar existe, nos va a ir muy mal- el uniceja se ve algo estresado

_Chesire estaba sentado junto a los Kyotos_

-Qué día tan horrible, dame un vaso de leche-

_Inserten risa maniática cortesía del juez de Griffo_

-Mira que romperse la maldita cuerda del arpa de esa loca en pleno recital, y ¡perder contra "tazoncito"!- Rada se levanta y encara a Minos

-¡No le digas loca a la señorita Pandora!

-¿De qué te quejas? – Chesire le da un sorbo a su leche- tuvimos que ir a una tienda de música para reemplazar la mugre esa-

Aiakos sonríe maliciosamente

-La quieres y no es tu novia-

-Aiakos, deja de beber- Rada se sonroja

-Por favor, sólo lleva 3 piñas coladas, SIN ALCOHOL- el barman se encoge de hombros

-Jeje, eres una vergüenza Aiakos - murmura Minos

Los espectros hacen bolita alrededor de Rada

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!-

El Kyoto inglés bebe 3 copas seguidas como si no hubiera un mañana

-Hip, por eso es que la señora Pandora, jamás me haría caso, hip, ¡soy, un, hip, bua, bua!-

-Retiro lo dicho- murmura el juez noruego

-¡Guarda silencio!- La cara de Rada asustaría al mismísimo Hades, bueno, casi…

* * *

**Superficie terrestre**

**Bosque lejano de algún lugar, INSPECCIÓN DE PERSONAJES**

Se ve a Yamian y a Algethi sentados en unas bancas de madera.

-Me aburro- el guardián de cuervos bosteza

-Cállate, al menos no nos dieron papel de estúpidos, digo, como ellos…

Salen cantando Ban, Nachi, Ichi y Geki…llevan gorros de duende mal recortados, y van amarrados por una cadena (sospechosamente parecida a la de Andrómeda)

-Hi-ho, hi-ho, a casa a descansar…

_Yamian y Alguethi parpadean_

Hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho,  
hi-ho, hi-ho,

-Son tan tontos que ni cuenta se han dado que están en un aprieto en lugar de en su mina chafa- Yamian asiente…

-Hi-ho, hi-ho, a casa a descansar- canta Geki a voz en cuello

Hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho,  
hi-ho, hi-ho

_Los chicos bronceados se detienen súbitamente, mientras Nachi cambia de canción_

_-_Tres pececitos se fueron a nadar…, el más pequeñito se fue al fondo del_ mar…- _Ban le da un coscorrón a Nachi…

-Esa no era, ¡tarado!, esa toca hasta las 4:30

_-_Ay perdón- Nachi carraspea_\- Una rata vieja, que era planchadora… por planchar su falda, se quemó la cola-_

_**Los plateados de Cuervo y Heracles ríen maniáticamente**_

-Ejem, creo que no está en el libreto que los plateados rían como desquiciados_\- el ahora rejuvenecido maestro de Libra, funge como camarógrafo desde una esquina, mientras Saori y Shion usan lentes oscuros y están cómodamente sentados bajo letreros de Director y Productora…_

-Tienes razón, ¡ustedes dos, se quedan sin cenar por reírse de nuestro costosísimo vestuario!

Las carcajadas terminan súbitamente

-Ya que- Algethi se sacude las lágrimas

Los chicos de bronce continúan caminando

-¿Alguien puede decirnos por qué siempre quedamos con papeles tan pequeños?- menciona el caballero de Hidra-

-Ni idea- Ban enfurece y arroja el sombrero de duende

_Ptolemy de Sagitta empuja a los chicos con una lanza, mientras __Mu se acerca a la mesa de los plateados, con pantalón negro y un delantal de cuero, llevando a Kiki con un overol rojo y un pedazo de madera como nariz postiza…_

-¿Y qué es lo que nos traes?- Yamian juega con un lapicero (boli) y se le atora en la garganta_…- (la verdad no lo pintaron muy inteligente que digamos en el anime)_

\- A este, títere parlante- Mu empuja a Kiki

-No soy un títere ¡soy tu mejor alumno!- le crece la nariz a Kiki- (aunque sea postiza, tooodo es posible para Saint Seiya)

-Un segundo- Algethi hace la maniobra Heimlich con Yamian mientras Mu parpadea

Yamian escupe el lapicero

-Ok, damos 2 euros por el duende sin cejas, el que sigue…-

_Una carreta lleva varias jaulas de madera, en la más pequeña vemos a cierto chico rubio sollozando, al lado de otro peliplateado que se tapa las orejas con las manos…_

-¡Mamá!, ¿Dónde estás?- _No necesitamos aclaraciones…_

-Cállate ya… después de tantas guerras y sigues con lo mismo…-

-Eres muy cruel Crystal…-

_Crystal se cruza de brazos_

-Crueles en el anime, ¿por qué salí en tan pocos capítulos?

-Sin contar que en el manga ni siquiera te mencionan

\- ¡Waaa!-los ojos de Crystal se enrojecen, mientras Hyoga se encoge en su jaula…

-Mamá, mamá, Kamus… alguien…-

* * *

-Un momento, ¿y dónde quedó Kamus?- dice nuestra querida productora…

-Cof, cof, mi señora, lo envío con los bosqueteros, ¿ya recordó?- murmuró Dohko

Sonido incesante de cigarras (se acabó el presupuesto para los grillos)

* * *

**Muajaja, a lo lejos en un bosque**… vemos a nuestro querido acuariano con un arco y flecha…

-No molesten-

* * *

**Muy muy lejos, en un pilar debajo del mar****…**

-¡Bob Esponja!-

Ejem, dije pilar, no piña…

Ok, los marinos siguen ocupados tratando de decidir que cuénto escogerán…

En el Pilar principal se realizó por enésima vez la cuenta de votos dentro del ánfora atrapa-dioses…

Hasta el momento las opciones Bichoz y Buscando a Memo llevan la delantera con las votaciones

* * *

**Volviendo a nuestro bosque… mucho más lejos de la inspección de personajes chafas, es decir, en el lugar maaás recóndito del bosque**

_Salen los caballeros de plata Capella, Argol, Moses, Asterion, Babel y Aracne con overoles azules, sombreros de paja y armados con palas y/o rastrillos…_

-No es justo, sólo porque perdimos "el piedra, papel y tijeras" nos mandan a la muerte mientras esos dos compran personajes bobos de cuentos aún más bobos…-Babel patea una piedra

-Shht, ¡guarda silencio!-dijo el caballero de la ballena

-¿Qué no has oído las historias?- Asterion mira hacia los arbustos-

De que hablas, ¿cuáles historias?- Argol pasa saliva

-En este bosque, habita un terrible desquiciado, que arranca los rostros de sus víctimas con una cuchara de helado…-Babel saca un palito y lo gira frente a sus compañeros-

-Yo escuché… -los plateados hacen bolita-que, se come a los niños y tiene unas botas que lo hacen avanzar 7 leguas a la vez

Argol se cruza de brazos…

-¡Mientes!, en realidad se volvió loco porque, porque su padrastro lo hizo huir cuando descubrió que era el más bonito del Bosque, así que se mudó a la casa de 7 enanitos usureros a los que se comió por que odiaba verlos cocinar, y se llama…-Capella sonríe

_**-ShreekDM-**_

Los plateados voltean en cámara lenta…

* * *

**Inframundo, volviendo a la Pera Envenenada**

**_El espectro de Sphynx entra con una cara de muy,muy pocos amigos…_**

-Pero qué carácter- Chesire se cae de la silla por el "empujón" de Pharao al sentarse

-¿Y ahora què te pasò?- parpadea Verónica

-Cerbero te escupió, ¿otra vez?- Aiakos apenas puede contener la risa

-El muy infeliz se tragó mi bènet cuando estaba terminando una bella canción…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flash back…**

Una fila de cadáveres huía despavorida de Cerbero mientras Pharao cantaba encima de uno de los Colosos…

_-SOLEDAD, la única que viene cuando todos se van…_

_-la única con la que… puedo llorar_

_-Que no me hace ni un reproche… deja que me desahogue, ¡aahh!_

Cerbero se tragó la Bènet y parte del brazo de Pharao…

**Fin del Flash Back…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ejem, ejem…

_El espectro de Nasu le sonríe a Pharao_

-Es que el pobrecito no te soporta…-

-Cómo te atreves?

-Ejem, Pharao, tienes buenas canciones, pero digamos que, ejem-

-Cantas peor que Zeros en la bañera…-dijo Markino, todos lo observan

-¿Què?, sus gritos se escuchan por toda la Estigia-

-Muy cierto- todos se quedan pensando

-Odio los lunes- Chesire se cae con todo y banco y se queda durmiendo la mona en el suelo…

-Sabía que éste era medio raro- Aiakos luce demasiado alegre para el gusto de Minos, y Rada sigue llorando en un rincón

-Pensé que Cerbero tenía buen oído, pero me he equivocado-

-Vamos, no seas tan cruel con el cachorrito- Nasu sonríe nuevamente

-¡Esa horrible bestia me persiguió hasta Giudecca en la última guerra Santa!- Chesire murmura entre sueños-

-Pero qué rencoroso eres- Pharao pide un trago también

-Sí, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así del único amigo de Pharao en todo el inframundo?-

-Ejem, Verónica, mejor no me ayudes-

-Como digas bombón…

Chesire sigue murmurando entre sueños….

-Uy, al trasvesti le gusta **el peinado de tazòn…**

-¡Cállate, minino hambriento!…

Sphynx y Nasu le dan de patadas a Cait Sith

-Y lo peor del caso es que no pude recuperar mi bènet-

-No me digas que-

-Aja, habrá que esperar que no la digiera por completo-

_Medio bar con sus espectros ocupantes escupieron sus tragos al mismo tiempo…_

-Lo dicho, el chico tazòn necesita màs amigos- Cait Sith se vuelve a dormir

* * *

**Tierra, volviendo al bosque**

Se observa el terrible aspecto de ShreekDM, cortesía de Producciones Kido, ejem, es decir 2 crayolas verdes sobre las orejas, nariz de payaso (de bola, pero color verde) camiseta blanca, botines cafés_ y_ chaleco de piel_ de dudosa procedencia_

-Debe ser desquiciado para vertirse así- murmura Capella

DM parpadea…

-Mami- los plateados tiemblan como gelatina

_Inserten mirada psicópata de nuestro querido canceriano_

-En realidad, lo primero es otro cuento y su segunda historia es más falsa que los conciertos para huérfanos de Sorrento y Julián-

* * *

**Santuario de Poseidón, Pilar Principal**

-¡Oye!- grita ofendidísimo el emperador de los mares

-Silencio, ustedes ni salen en ese cuento- les recuerda discretamente la diosa de la sabiduría…

Julián parpadea y se cruza de brazos

-¡Cierto!, a planear el nuestro, chico Percebe…

-Señor Poseidón, soy una marina, no el chico Percebe…

-Ejem, de acuerdo- Poseidón susurra por lo bajo- qué masculino se escuchó este sujeto-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿PODEMOS VOLVER A MI CUENTO?-

-De acuerdo peliberenjena- ¿cómo no te ahogaste en el pilar?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-mmm, mi querida diosa, tal vez me equivoque, pero, pero creo que en el cuento-película o algo así, el ogro era algo, mas, llenito, por así decirlo.- susurra por lo bajo el antiguo Patriarca

Saori se cruza de brazos

-Tienes razón, pero no había presupuesto para hacerlo engordar-¿acaso crees que soy rica para despilfarrar tanto?-

Shion y Dohko se miran

* * *

**Rincón lejano del bosque**

-Lo que yo haría en esta producción de chiflados -sería lo siguiente-

DM se acerca peligrosamente a los chicos plateados

-Te arrancaría la piel con mi equipo de taxidermia-inserte sonrisa aún más psicópata- , y haría un tambor con ella- señala a Argol

-¡Esta loco!, ¡trae un plumero!- Moses pasa saliva

-Arrancaría tus lacrimales y me los bebería-

Inserten una risa maniática…

-Sacaría tus ojos y los usaría como canicas- Aracné grita como desquiciado

-Pondría tu rostro en mi pared- Babel tiembla como gelatina

\- Y finalmente, haría un collar con tus dedos mientras bailo a la luz de la luna-

-¿Señor psicópata, no lo haría o sí?- Aracné se hace bolita

-¡Sií!-

Los plateados se hacen pequeñitos, pero no se mueven y empiezan a parpadear-

-cof,cof-

_DM rueda los ojos…_

-¿Puedo?-

-¡NO!- dice la pelimorada

-Que fastidio, entonces mejor, ya, ¡se me van yendo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los plateados siguen sin moverse

¿?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Que ahora es el momento, ¡en el que se largan!- Argol se aclara la garganta

-Ya, ya ya lo sabíamos, pero la bruja tacaña nos matará si no completamos medio minuto más ante las cámaras-

-¡No pasaran por el 4º Templo!- les apunta con el plumero en forma amenazadora-

-Pe, pe, pero, estamos en el bosque… ¿De qué templo habla?- tartamudea Moses

DM frunce el ceño…

**_A unos 10 metros, se alza maravilloso el templo de Cáncer con una granjita y un estanque al que se le arrojó chocolate para parecer un pantano…_**

-La pelimorada dispuso que era más barato sacar el templo de Grecia que rentar una cabaña en el bosque, cof,cof- no es precisamente la mejor reencarnación de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, cof,cof-

-Si ella lo dice debe ser más barato- los plateados se miran unos a otros

-¡Ustedes se lo buscaron!- Nuestro amado crustáceo saca una cuchara de helado…

\- Muajaja- inserte nuevamente carcajada psicópata


	3. Jakuna Patata, destrucción en Elysium

3\. Jakuna Patata, destrucción en Elysium

* * *

ACLARACIONES

Hi-Ho es la canción de los enanitos de Blancanieves, de Disney

La canción de Pharao es "El favor de la Soledad" de Gloria Trevi

_Shrek y sus personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks, _me encantó representarlo con cierto crustáceo incomprendido, y La Pera Envenenada corresponde a la parodia de cierto bar.

La verdad, es difícil de creer en los conciertos de caridad de Julián y Sorrento, sólo Kurumada lo sabe en realidad

A más reviews actualizaré más seguido.

* * *

**Inframundo**

**Giudecca**

En una mañana maravillosa, Aiakos y Minos le depilaban la ceja a un Radamanthys inconsciente, Pharao tocaba su recién adquirida bénet mientras Cerbero tapaba sus orejas…

-¿Cómo osan interrumpir nuestra mañana recreativa?- cierta arpista golpea a nuestros camarógrafos-

-Ok, ok, mejor vamos a otro lado-

* * *

**Superficie terrestre, Bosque de algún lugar**

\- ¡Trae la cucharita de helado!, ¡huyan!- los plateados huyen a velocidades insospechadas

-¡Hará un tambor con nuestras pieles!- grita Capella

-¡Quiero mis dedos donde están!- Aracné corre como poseído

**El siciliano los ve huir y se acerca al templo de Cáncer…**

-Jajaja, como si no tuviera ya suficientes tambores-

Nuestro querido crustáceo se sienta en su sillón, toma una botella de vino y saca un stereo con su mejor rock pesado…

-Ejem, ejem…

-Me niego- DM rueda los ojos

-Ejem, ejem…

-grrrr

-¿Qué dijiste, ogro fuera de presupuesto?-

-Que no quiero-DM pone los pies sobre el mueble…

_La diosa de la sabiduría se cruza de brazos, mientras es rodeada de un aura maligna, _

-Ay, mi mamá Lemuriana, protégeme-_ Shion y Dohko se esconden en un rincón_

-A mi también, no seas egoísta

_Saori sonrié de medio lado_

-Ejem, ¿qué dices Masky?, creo recordar que mañana viene el decorador con unos magníficos diseños en peluche para tu templo…

-Bruj, digo, sí, mi querida diosa, lo que ordene…

DM corre a velocidades insospechadas, toma el plumero y empieza a limpiar los rostros…

-Ejem, ejem-

DM rueda los ojos y pone un CD rosa chillón en el estéreo…

-Grrrr- nuestra pelimorada empieza a sonreír

INICIA LA MUSICA DE FONDO

AHORA INSERTEN SONIDO DE DISCO RAYADO…

-¡Noo!- nuestra querida deidad estalla...

-Mami china, protégenos- Dohko abraza a Shion

-Ejem, ejem, chicos-

-Se escucha una serie de quejas-

-Lo intentamos pero el CD falló, ¡salgan a cantar ahora!-

Masky parpadea

-¿Promete no obligarnos a actuar después de esto?

-Si, Milo, lo que digas, salgan ya

-Pero princesa-

-Sin excusas, o se acaban las clases de zamba los fines de semana- termina la pelimorada

-Ya que…

INICIA NUEVAMENTE LA MUSICA DE FONDO…

_Jakuna Patata, una forma de ser-_ sale Milo, muy molesto, con un disfraz de mono

_Jakuna Patata, nada que temer-Alde vestido como oso panda, abraza Milo_

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir- Milo se cruza de brazos y toma un micrófono_

_A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí- Canturrean Alde y Milo_

-Mald… bruja!-DM carraspea, suelta el plumero y empieza a tocar unos tambores que no parecen precisamente de piel sintética…

_-Jakuna Patata- _

Saori aplaude emocionada, Shion y Dohko están en shock

-Jajaja, dejen guardar este instante en mi memoria- se escucha la risa maniática de cierto pez dorado-

\- ¡Maledetto pesce!, y se supone que eres mi amigo-

_Jakuna Patata- los 3 se miran y empiezan a bailar_

-Tal vez me equivoque, ¿pero que no eran un león, un suricata y un jabalí en vez de un mono, un ogro y un oso panda?- murmura el chino

-Estás muy enterado para haber pasado una vida pegado a esa cascada- Shion asiente

* * *

**Inframundo, Elysium**

-¡Pero qué hiciste, pedazo de animal!- grita Hypnos a voz en cuello

-Ey, cuidado con tu lenguaje, que somos de la misma familia- Thanatos se encoge de hombros

_**El increíblemente sexy (aunque algo despeinado) Hades hace su aparición frente a los Dioses Gemelos**_

-¡Y AHORA QUÈ HICIERON, PAR DE &amp;%$#"!- _censurado por su alto contenido de palabras altisonantes_

_El emperador del Inframundo observa el gigantesco objeto hecho pedazos_

_Thanatos carraspea, mientras Hypnos intenta ser diplomático_

-Afortunadamente, no la usaremos por un tiempo- murmura el dios del sueño

_Hades se queda mudo (momentáneamente) mientras los gemelos ponen sus mejores caras de inocencia (sí, cómo no)_

-¡Pero qué les pasa, grandísimos!- Hades arrojaba chispas literalmente

-Thanatos destruyó la vasija en la que metimos a la cosa aquella- dijo el dios ojidorado-

-Aquella cosa era Atena, y mira que se quebró por ser de utilería- Thanatos murmuró por lo bajo

-¿Cuál utilería?- los ojos de Hades relampagueaban de ira

-Ejem, mi señor- Hypnos sonríe nerviosamente- en realidad, todo es culpa de Tanathos-

_El dios ojiplateado tomó a su gemelo por el cuello_

-Pero como te atreves, hasta la cara tienes de traidor-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-Ni siquiera pudimos terminar el juego de ajedrez por tu culpa, ¡y por enésima vez!-

Hades parpadea

-¿Siguen con el mismo juego de ajedrez de la última guerra santa?-

_Thanatos se sonroja, Hypnos mira al piso_

-No, de hecho, fue de la anterior a esta, mi señor-

-Si cierto crustáceo no nos hubiera interrumpido…- Hypnos aprieta los puños

-Se supone que ustedes está a cargo después de mí- Hades levantó un trozo blanco de la vasija

_Los gemelos pasan saliva_

-¡Contrólense entonces!-

-Eso hacemos, en realidad destruimos ese cacharro viejo para liberar tensiones-

-¿Liberar tensiones?- Hades parpadea

-Da una sensación liberadora… sobre todo si recuerda quién le dio esa horrible vasija-

_Hades murmura por lo bajo_

_-_Maldita y tacaña Deméter, mira que ser su obsequio de bodas_\- le da una patada al fragmento de vasija que tenía en sus manos-_

Los dioses gemelos parpadean

-Ejem, tal vez romper algunas cosas no nos hará daño- Hades sonríe de medio lado

_Thanatos chasquea los dedos y un par de musas aparecen con una jarra y tazas de té_

-¿Un té de tila, mi señor?-

-Suena bien, una taza pequeña por favor- dice Thanatos

-Excelente- asiente Hades

_Hypnos grita a voz en cuello_

-¡**Y una charola de galletas ya!-**

_Thanatos y Hades se sorprenden_

-¿Qué?- piensan que es fácil actuar como réferi de ustedes dos- Hypnos se encoge de hombros

Las musas escoltan a los dioses a una mesa con 3 sillas

-Esto de relajarnos un poco no suena tan mal_\- _El pelinegro toma un sorbo de té y muerde una galleta

* * *

Hakuna Matata- pertenece a El Rey León, de Disney

* * *

**Inicia encuesta:**

¿Cuál caballero de bronce será el más apto para desempeñar al futuro asno-compañero de Masky?

¿Funcionará con las deidades del inframundo su terapia contra la ira?

¿Cuál caballero dorado prefieren como villano en esta locura ateniense?

¿ Su espectro favorito para protagonista en la peli de Hades, es?

En base a los reviews, se editarán las respuestas en los próximos capítulos.


	4. Seiyasno, cosas extrañas en Asgard

_Grax x los reviews, efectivamente, ¡Seiyasno es nuestro equino ganador!; y ya tenemos una pista muy fuerte sobre nuestro goldie maltratador._

_Los reviews ayudan a mejorar, ahora veremos un poco de lo que ocurre simultáneamente en Asgard con nuestra alianza entre Hilda-Poseidón_

* * *

**Elysium**

_Los 3 dioses disfrutaban una sesión de masaje otorgada por las musas_

-Delicioso, me preguntó que contiene este caramelo- el pelinegro saborea un dulce blanco y rojo

-Es un vasto mundo giratorio de blanco placer brillante, libera tus sensaciones con una cascada de suaves almohadillas de emociones y comodidades que nunca has sentido antes-dijo Thanatos

-Por los Elíseos, ¡eso fue extraño!- gritó Hypnos

\- ¿Qué? Sólo estaba leyendo esta envoltura de caramelo, ¿ves?-(1)

_El rey del Infamundo y el dios del sueño observaron al ojiplateado_

-Definitivamente no volvemos a comprar comestibles donde consuma la bruj…digo, mi sobrina

-Qué relajante sensación- Thanatos sonríe

-Y lo mejor del caso es que el Meikai está bajo control- Hypnos sonríe

-Afortunadamente, tengo al confiable Radamanthys, porque los otros 2, son peores que la misma guerra Santa- Los dioses gemelos asienten

* * *

**Inframundo, en Atenora**

-¡Ay, ay, le juro señorita Pandora que yo no fui!-

-Ejem, Rada, despierta-Cierto noruego abofetea al Wyvern-

El Kyoto de Garuda barajea unos naipes…

-A este ya se le trabó el cerebro con tanta descarga eléctrica-

Minos se encoge de hombros

-Como sea, pero debemos de avisarle que se quedó con el protagónico-

-y supongo que eso no tuvo nada que ver con los "hilos del destino" que "favorecieron" a Rada en el sorteo, verdad?-

Minos sacude a Aiakos

-¡Silencio!, si Cejita se entera que arreglamos el sorteo –

-Cállate ya-murmura Minos muuuy bajito

-Para que hiciera el ridículo en vez de nosotros-

-ejem, Aiakos- Minos suda frío

-Y de paso reírnos de él-

-cof, cof, Aiakos- el cosmos de Radamanthys aumenta peligrosamente

-Nos va a colgar por- Garuda se vuelve pálido súbitamente

-¡Te mato, juro que te mato!- El Wyvern brinca como si tuviera resortes y vuelve a caer al piso, aparentemente inconsciente, en posición fetal…

Griffo y Garuda tiemblan como gelatina

Rada se chupa el dedo, Minos y Aiakos envuelven al Wyvern en una mantita

-Todo es culpa tuya, mugre gemelo diabólico, ¡bua!

Rada se chupa el dedo y se vuelve a dormir

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspira Minos

-Ahora, continúemos con el plan- Aiakos asiente

* * *

**Bosque, volviendo con la INSPECCION DE PERSONAJES…**

_Sale Miho con sus coletas jalando una correa…_

-¡Muévete ya!- la pobre chica luce realmente molesta

-Me rehúso, soy un pegaso, ¡no un burro alado!- grita una voz muy conocida

_Silencio sepulcral_

-¡Esto insulta mi inteligencia!-

_Mas silencio sepulcral_

\- Miho, creí que me querías- Miho suspira y le da una patada en el trasero, Seiya cae encima de los 2 plateados-

-Necesitamos el dinero para el orfanato, ya que la odiosa, digo diosa no nos dará un centavo hasta que terminemos esta tontería-

-Pero si me encierran nunca podré ser cantante, ¡ni tocar la flauta en el país del nunca jamás!-

_Múltiple sonido de grillos_

-Ok, Ok, salgo a escena entonces, ¡por Athena!- Seiya trae puestas unas orejas y una cola de burro de peluche-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Siguen sonando los grillos…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miho llega arrastrando a Seiyasno frente a los plateados

-Ejem, ejem, les traigo este fabuloso burro, ¿cuánto ofrecen?

-Eso depende- bosteza Yamian

-¿Algún talento en especial?- Algethi sube los pies a la silla

-¡Puede hablar, y debieran escuchar todas las tonterías que dice!-

-Pero tenemos toda la serie sabiendo que puede hablar- Yamian se cruza de brazos

-Sí, pero además viene con este casco dorado incluido- la chica saca el casco de Sagitario de quién sabe dónde-

-Oye, eso es ilegal, ¡esa es la armadura de un guerrero muerto!- Algheti le apunta con el dedo a Miho

-¡Vendrá a jalarnos los pies por las noches!- grita aterrorizado el domador de cuervos

-Oigan, dénme el dinero y ya, los huérfanos necesitan comer-

Los 2 plateados arrojan la mesa, Miho suda frío y huye rápidamente

-No te resistas Seiyasno, o te encerraremos para siempre- Ptolemy de Sagitta y Misty de Lacerta rodean a nuestro equino con un par de lanzas

-De hecho, de todas formas lo encerraremos, son órdenes de nuestro amo- Misty sonríe maníaticamente

-¡Espérame, Miho!- Seiyasno muerde la cuerda y sale corriendo, arrastrando en el proceso a Ptolemy y Misty

Algehti y Yamian se miran….

-¡Tras él- Algethi corre tras Seiyasno

-¿Por qué no tomamos sólo el casco dorado?- Yamian alcanza a Algethi con un visible esfuerzo

-¡Porque creo que ese burro le interesaría a nuestro amo, dan ganas de golpearlo con sólo verlo!-

\- Buen punto- Yamian da un silbido, una bandada de cuervos y un lorito salen volando tras Seiyasno…

* * *

_**Asgard, Palacio Valhalla**_

_**BIBLIOTECA**_

-¡No, no y no! Esto es pura basura!,nadie vería esto!-

El cerebro más brillante en Asgard arroja los escritos de Bian por la ventana

-Oye- murmura el caballo marino

-Un cuarteto de tortugas que aprenden artes marciales y combaten el crimen, mientras se esconden en el drenaje, niño, te lo dije bien claro, nada de escribir bajo efectos de estupefacientes- Bian se encoge de hombros

Arberich toma una bola de papel y se la arroja a Thor

\- Y esto, ¿una familia típica estadounidense con un padre calvo, obeso y alcohólico, que labora en una planta nuclear sin esperanzas de un mañana mejor, esposo de una ama de casa obsesiva, con 3 hijos, siendo el mayor un clásico niño problema, la segunda una nerd que no encaja en ningún lugar y la más pequeña todavía una bebé sin ningún talento aparente?, y además ¿quieres que tengan piel amarilla y 4 dedos?, ¡es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!-

-Si no te gusta, sólo dilo- Thor aprieta los nudillos

-Nadie sería tan patético para pensar que esta tontería funcione y mucho menos que exista un público para estas ideas absurdas.

-pues si nada te gusta, ¿qué propones súper cerebro?- dice Bian totalmente fastidiado

-mmm, creo que sus cerebros se fundieron- todo lo tengo que hacer yo…

Alberich sale indignadísimo…

-Supéralo, viejo- El guerrero de Epsilon camina por el pasillo con su lobo Jim

_-_¿Qué dices?-

-Yo propongo que comamos algo

Alberich murmura por lo bajo

-Típico Fenrir, tus mascotas y tú no son capaces de pensar con el estómago vacío_-_

SUENA EL TIMBRE

-Amigo, espera, voy por nuestro pedido-

Fenrir le rasca la cabeza al lobo y camina a la puerta

El lobito acompañante de Fenrir le aúlla a Alberich…

-Ok, mejor vuelvo con los cerebros remojados aquellos en lo que te atragantas de comida chatarra-

Jim persigue a Megrez-Delta, que corre hacia la biblioteca…

Fenrir abre la puerta principal

-Menos mal, por tardar tanto ni propina te pienso dar, eh?-

SE ESCUCHA UN GOLPE SECO

Jim llega con un pedazo de tela (sospechosamente parecida al pantalón de Alberich) y corre a la puerta en busca de Fenrir_…_

_**BIBLIOTECA**_

Bian y Thor hablan de Alberich (que está escuchando todo detrás de una columna)

Y esa es mi idea, ¿qué harían todos sin mí?, que soy el cerebro más brillante de Asgard?- murmura Bian,-este tipo ¿siempre es tan pesado?- Thor se empieza a reír

-jajaja, ni en su casa quieren al pobrecito-

-No tengo la menor idea del porqué-

El caballo marino y el guerrero de Gamma ríen a carcajadas

Alberich se sacude una lágrima

-Malagradecidos, yo que trato de evitar hagan el fracaso de sus vidas-

* * *

**Santuario**

**Salón del Maestro…**

-Mi amo, discúlpeme, pero todavía no conseguimos encerrar a todas esas criaturas patéticas que…-

-¡Inútil!, ni para eso sirven, afortunadamente, todavía les queda algo de tiempo, gracias a mi infinita bondad-

-No volverá a repetirse, sacaremos a todos esos seres horribles de su mundo perfecto-

-Muajaja-

_Esa horrible carcajada, es de un personaje muy conocido, que luce en estos momentos cabello gris y ojos muy rojos…_

* * *

**_(1)- Frase de Bob Esponja respecto a propaganda de unos dulces_**

**_-Atenora es la fortaleza de Aiakos, no necesitan aclaraciones las series "inventadas" por Bian y Thor_**

Inicia siguiente encuesta.

¿Hades sólo puede confiar en Radamanthys?

¿Quién secuestró a mi lobito favorito?,

¿Alberich encontrará la amistad o tendrá que iniciar un club de apoyo con Pharao?

-¿Qué hará nuestro crustáceo con todas las visitas no gratas a su templo, incluyendo a Seiyasno?

En base a los reviews se realizan cambios en este fic…


	5. Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado

5\. Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado, y hace 13 años

Hakuna Matata y los personajes del Rey Leon pertenecen a Disney, Los Simpson a Groening y las Tortugas Ninja a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laid, snif, hay escasez de reviews, muchas gracias a Yolandachiku, Jabed y Geminisnocris, espero les guste esta nueva locura…

* * *

**Santuario, Grecia**

Un caballero dorado grita en pleno Coliseo…

-¡Esto es inaudito!, ¿por qué querría yo deshacerme de los personajes de cuentos de hadas?, solo un loco haría eso-

-Cof, cof, y me imagino que fue muy normal lo que hiciste hace 13 años-

Nuestro villano, de cabello gris y ojitos rojos, voltea, y ve escondido tras un pilar a cierto arquero con un megáfono…

\- ¿Qué significa esto?-

-Ejem, nada, sólo recordaba la historia en la que un loco trató de asesinar a una diosa, manipuló a medio santuario y asesinó a su mejor amigo, que sólo pudo revivir gracias a una tonta apuesta entre 2 dioses desquiciados-

-Wow- nuestro villano parpadea

-Lo cual me recuerda, ¿alguien ha visto mi casco?

Nuestro villano se cruza de brazos

-Lo que comentas, parece un caso muy grave, ¿quién es el pobre desquiciado?-

_Sonido de grillos_

-Ejem, mejor me voy a practicar con el arco-

-Eso pensé- el goldie bipolar sale de escena

_Nuestro arquero toma nuevamente el megáfono…_

-¡Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado, y el antepasado, y hace 13 años!-

_Sin comentarios_

* * *

**Bosque, afuera del templo de Cáncer**

-Ya sé, me esconderé en este templo Griego escondido en el bosque, a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarme aquí-

Los caballeros de plata corren tras Seiyasno, que alcanza a entrar al misterioso templo…

**Templo de Cáncer**

-Alto, yo aquí no entro- Yamian pasa saliva

Argheti empuja a su compañero y entran al mismo tiempo

_**Inicia música de ¿terror?**_

-Este lugar, me aterroriza-

_Cuando joven era él__  
_

_**Los caballeros de plata parecen auténticas maracas (o criaturas de gelatina)**_

_Cuando joven era yooo!_

Mami, sólo un psicópata cantaría eso- Yamian empieza a tartamudear

**Volviendo a la sala del 4º templo**…

Milo canta de muy mala gana mientras Alde luce muy inspirado…

_Sintió que su aroma le dio mucha fama, vacio la sabana después de comer_

Argheti susurra muy bajito y le señala un candelabro a Yamian

_Un alma sensible soy ,aunque de cuero cubierto estoy_\- Alde le quita el micrófono a Milo

_¡Y a mis amigos el viento se los llevo!_

Seiyasno se balanceaba en el candelabro como si fuera columpio

_¡ Qué vergüenza, que vergüenza_!- Los 2 goldies gritan a voz en cuello

Masky trae unas orejeras puestas…

_\- Y mi nombre cambie a "Demencia_",-bla,bla, allí se ven ustedes-

DM desaparece de la escena

_-Y mucho sufrí yo_\- Alde se sacude una lágrima

-Ay mamá cuervo- solloza Yamian

-Nos harán polvo cuando nos descubran espiando su ridícula canción y sus ridícula apariencia…- murmuró Argethi

_-Y como sufrió_\- Milo gritó

-_Cada vez que yo_-

CRASH!

Seiyasno cae del candelabro , enfrente de 2 goldies muuuy, pero muy molestos…

-¡_Eres un!-_ Milo saca la aguja, pero Alde lo detiene

-Espera, sólo es un burro, nadie creerá que nos vió así-

-Muy cierto-

* * *

Ejem, ejem- carraspea la pelimorada

* * *

_Jakuna paaata una forma de seer_

_Jakuna patata, nada de temer_

_SIN PREOCUPARSE, ES COMO HAY QUE VIVIR_-, bla,bla, Los 2 goldies arrojan el micrófono

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Ahora, si, mi honor, mi honor!- el escorpión preferido se va corriendo

-Espera, no me dejes solo aquí!- Alde va corriendo tras Milo

-¡Cuándo mis fans vean esto, seré el hazmerreír de la orden dorada!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dejando a Milo y Alde con sus traumas, Seiyasno queda en el suelo, mientras los plateados siguen en shock tras la canción de los goldies…

-¡Waa, déjenme tranquilo!- el grito de Seiyasno "revive" a los goldies

-¡Atrápalo!- Argeti se tropieza y Yamian se hace bolita en el suelo…

\- Debo huir, debo huir- Seiyasno corre en cìrculos

-Tras él, tras él-

Seiyasno choca contra algo

-Auch, ¿alguien viò la matrìcula?-

_Sale DM con su pose más amenazadora_

-¡Waa!, es ÉL, es ÉL!- Yamian salta a los brazos de Argeti

-¿Quién, cómo, cuándo?-

_ShreekDM se acerca _

\- ¡Es el picador criminal mutilador!-

-Come mi chiami?*-

* * *

**MEIKAI**

_Era una tarde NO tan maravillosa en el inframundo, Raimi de gusano sembraba frijoles en túneles a su paso, __B__yaku de nigromante y__Gordon de Minotauro jugaban volibol con Myu convertido en crisálida, Lune dormitaba en la primera prisión_**…**

-¿Ejem?- El espectro peliplateado cerró el libro de un golpe…

-¡Eliseos!,digo, ¡cascada de sangre¡- suspira- ejem, ¡siguiente!-

Dos espectros esqueleto arrastraron al alma recién juzgada, mientras la puerta azotó dejando entrar a un enfurecido Kagaho

-¿Qué Hades está pasando aquí?-

El espectro de Benhu suspira…

-Larga historia-

* * *

**Bosque**

**Volviendo al templo de Cáncer**

Los plateados retroceden

-¡El roedor, el creador, el comedor!-Argethi parpadea…

-Orale, y tù quièn eres?- Seiyasno mira a Masky, quien regala su sonrisa mas desquiciada

-¡Waaa!- grita Argethi y huye a velocidades insospechadas

-¡Quiero a mi mami!- Yamian le silba a su nube de cuervos, que sospechosamente, ya no incluye al lorito

_¿Los 2 plateados alcanzarían la velocidad de la luz?, misterio científico_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

ShreekDM patea a un atarantado (más de lo normal), Seiyasno

-Hay muchos casos graves de idiotez-

_Sigue la música de fondo de Jakuna Patata_

-Què música tan, horrible-

_DM patea el stereo sobre la mesa y s_e corta la canción…

-Orale, recuerdo haber oído esa canción en el orfanato-

ShreekDM se cruza de brazos frente al asno Seiyasno

-¡Hola!, gracias por salvarme-

-Ejem, por eso odio razonar con animales, y tú ¿que eres?-

-Soy un asno flautista-

_Multiple sonido de grillos_

DM parpadea

-Bien, Seiyasno, lárgate ya-

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?-

-Viene en el libreto, grandísimo animal-

-Jeje, claro-

Masky señala u letrero con una calaverita y una flecha pintada…

-Andando, la salida está cruzando la sala de rostros muertos-

_Seiyasno brinca frente a ShreekDM_

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-

-Tú me salvaste-

-¿Salvarte?, yo mismo hubiera huido de esa horrible canción-

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

_Sonido de grillos_

-Vivo aquí- da media vuelta

-¿y ahora qué haremos?

-No me interesa, largo de aquí, asno super desarrollado-

_DM camina hacia la sala de rostros muertos, toma el plumero y empieza a sacudir un rostro_

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

-¿Te tiraron de la cuna cuando eras chiquito?-

-No sé, no me acuerdo,y a tí?-

-Lárgate animal, estoy ocupado-

_DM se acerca a otro rostro y le arroja un dardo de goma_

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-

\- Nada, pero si te quedas, saco tus órganos y los vendo en el mercado negro-

_ShreekDM señala un corredor lleno de vísceras sospechosamente reales_

-Qué chafa, eso es de utilería-

ShreekDM se sopla el flequillo

-Sí, utilería, qué listo eres-

-Ejem, ¿es normal que la utilería sangre tanto?-

_Grito agudo de la peliberenjena… las grabaciones suspenden súbitamente…_

* * *

**Continuan las encuestas**

-¿Por qué está tan molesto Kagaho?

-Milo y Alde recuperarán su honor

-Qué ocurre con el casco de Aioros que todo el mundo quiere y siempre se pierde?

-¿Cuando Lune dormita, sólo da sentencias injustas?

_**Salu2 y reviews**_


	6. Invasión en Cáncer y el conejo Pepito

_**Grax x los reviews, son la motivación para continuar con el fic!**_

_El picador criminal mutilador sale en un capítulo de Bob Esponja, que pertenece a Nickelodeon_

_Shrek y sus personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks…_

_El conejo Pepito pertenece a Bart Simpson (que pertenece a Matt Groening)_

* * *

**Volviendo a la casa de Cáncer**

-Mírame bien, ¿ya viste QUÉ SOY?-

Se observa el terrible aspecto de ShreekDM, cortesía de Producciones Kido

-Ejem, ¿noruego?-

-¡Noooo!, soy un ogro psicópata y te mataré con esta cuchara de helado si no te largas-

_Seiyasno parpadea…_

-Empiezo a sospechar que no te gustan las visitas-

-Qué listo eres- Masky observa las orejas y la cola de peluche de Seiyasno

-¿En serio lo crees?, ¡alguien cree que soy listo!-

-No notaste el sarcasmo, ¿cierto?-

-Aunque tampoco pareces muy inteligente con esas orejas, se ven muy falsas, cualquiera pensaría que no eres un buen duende-

-¡No soy un duende asno tarado, soy un ogro con poco presupuesto!-

-Ah, eso explica muchas cosas, las vísceras, tu hospitalidad, la forma en que huyeron esos sujetos-

-Ajá- nuestro equino favorito sonríe

-Afortunadamente no tengo prejuicios, ¿ahora qué haremos?-

-Me suena a manada, lárgate ya o te sacaré los ojos y te guisaré en barbacoa-

-No creo-

_Hace falta ser un asno para provocar así a DM (incluso es demasiado hasta para Seiya)_

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Seiyasno infla el pecho

-Porque nuestra increíblemente sexy aunque malvada esclavista no va a contratar personal extra-

_DM voltea a ver a Shion y a Dohko_

-Cuanta verdad- asiente el patriarca

-¡Eso fue inteligente!,Seiya, te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿cierto?- murmura el chino

-Así es, con la cuchara de helado- DM parpadea- es un arma peligrosa, ¿lo sabías?, no puedes estar dándole cucharazos a la gente todo el día o sí, ¿o sí?-

-Cállate, cállate ¡que me deseeesperas!- ShreekDM patalea y toma a Seiyasno por el cuello, un rostro empieza a reír…

-¡Cállate Robert!, o no habrá estofado para ti esta noche- el rostro empieza a sollozar

-Uy que sensible, si comes bichos-

_El rostro escupe un par de grillos_

-¡Auxilio, auxilio!-gritan los grillos

Seiyasno parpadea -ejem, tal vez no sea tan buena idea si me quedo aquí-

-Es lo que te digo asno, ¡sal de esta casa!-

-¿Esperas visitas?-

-¡Claro, para eso está mi lindo letrero de bienvenida!

**Afuera de la casa, un letrero gigante anuncia:**

_Lárguese de aquí o terminará disecado, con el rostro desollado y el cabello despeinado_

-Vaya, por lo visto eres un tipo rudo-

-Lárgate ya, no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo-

-Soy más peligroso de lo que crees-

DM se cruza de brazos

-Cómo digas bobo-

Se escucha una explosión…

-Pero qué dem…¡mi habitación noooo!-

* * *

**MEIKAI**

El espectro de Balrog casi se desmaya sobre el escritorio

-Pero, pero, eso es-

Kagaho asiente

-Si, me chantajearon y ¡ahora el pobre de Pepito!- las llamas envuelven a Kagaho

-Demonios, su conejo Pepito, esto va en serio…

\- Y tener que participar en esa tontería que…-

La prisión sube de temperatura a una velocidad alarmante

-Ejem, Benhu, contrólate- Lune empieza a abanicarse con el libro gigante

-Así es- Cierto juez noruego con su "mejor" sonrisa, aparece frente a Benhu y Balrog

-Se-ñor Minos, usted qué hace aquí?-

* * *

**Casa de cáncer**

-Orale, sabía que te gustaban las visitas-

ShreekDM sigue en shock, mientras Seiyasno saluda a los ¿invitados?

Shaka, Shiryu y el Dragón negro con orejas redondas grises de peluche, dan tumbos contra los pilares

Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon en pijama y con gorrito rosa en la ¿cama?

-Orale, mucho gusto, bienvenidos a nuestra morada-

A DM le comienza un tic en el ojo

-¿Nuestra?-

-Sí, nuestra, porque te ayudé a sacar a esos locos compradores de criaturas mágicas-

-¿Ayudarme tú a MÍ?-

-Qué mala memoria tienes, puedo conseguir en el mercado negro unas píldoras para el Alzheimer precoz, cuántas docenas quieres?-

Un remolino absorbe a Seiyasno y a Shiryu, Shaka abraza una columna y Fenrir se esconde bajo la cama…

La voz aguda de la peliberenjena se escucha a través del templo…

-¡Nada de Seikishiki!, ¡acabarás la historia o tapizaré de peluche el templo yo misma!

DM desciende y el remolino desaparece…

-%&amp;/ bruja-

El báculo de Nike le cae a DM en la cabeza

-Esto es acoso laboral aquí y en China-

El Dragón negro y Shiryu asienten

-Cuánta verdad-

DM se soba la cabeza y mira a los 2 chinos y a Shaka

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?-

Shaka carraspea

-Ejem, somos los 3 ratones ciegos- dice Shiryu

-Pero yo no estoy ciego!- murmuró Shaka de Virgo

-Yo a veces- Shiryu asiente

-Yo si soy ciego, ¡y aún así ni parecemos ratones!- bramó el dragón negro

-Cof, cof, presupuesto…

_Fenrir se acomoda la pijama_

-¿Y qué hace ese asgardiano aquí?- preguntó DM

-Teníamos a Nachi cantando versos infantiles, así que necesitábamos otro lobo- dice Shaka como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Fenrir grita y se le cae el gorrito de la pijama

-¿Cómo que otro lobo?, ¿es algún tipo de discriminación animal?-

Shaka suspira y le arroja una galleta al lobo asgardiano

-Guarda silencio, y quítate el collar antipulgas-

-Pero qué falta de respeto- Fenril se empieza a rascar la espalda con el pie izquierdo, ¿cómo lo logra?, esto es un cuento

ShreekDM amenaza con arrancarse las orejas de crayola verde

-Ay no, y estos tarados también-

Cisne negro, Pegaso Negro y Andrómeda Negro disfrazados con trompas rosas de cerdito engullen toda la alacena…

-¿QUÉ %&amp;%&amp;/(/)(/)/) Censurado por su contenido de palabras altisonantes- HACEN TODOS USTEDES EN MI CASA?-

-Fue culpa de lord Sagasquaad- dice el cisne negro mientras devora un caramelo

-Gritó, gritó y firmó un aviso de desalojo- Andrómeda negro arroja dulces al techo

_ShreekDM y Seiyasno parpadean…_

-¿Lord Sagasquaad?-

* * *

**MEIKAI**

La sonrisa más siniestra vista jamás en un Juez del inframundo está en nuestro querido Minos

\- Lune, este es MI juzgado-

-Señor, pero, esto es-

-Vamos, yo me haré cargo de todo en lo que van con Radamantys, después de todo ustedes van a ser sus…-

Risa maniática del Kyoto de Griffo, Lune se desmaya y cae cual costal de papas

-Por Hades, y esto apenas comienza- suspira Benhu-

* * *

**_Aclaraciones_**

**El Dragón negro según el manga es ciego (en realidad, son 2 dragones negros)**

**Así es, Saori es tan miserable que secuestró a Fenrir para formar parte del cuento (cómo si no tuviera suficiente personal)**

Va la siguiente encuesta

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Biki?-

-¿Kagaho recuperará a su conejo Pepito?

-¿Lord Sagasquaad tendrá novia?

Mientras más reviews, subo más rápido el siguiente capítulo:


	7. Lord Sagasquaad y el casting de Hades

**Hola!, grax por los reviews, mientras más, subiré más rápido la continuación...**

* * *

**Y ahora, volviendo a un bello castillo en la superficie…**

Cof, cof…- tose la pelimorada...

**Quise decir, Santuario en la superficie…**

-Será tacaña, mira que ni siquiera alquilar un castillo para el concurso…-

-¿Dijiste algo?- La peliberenjena apunta amenazadoramente a la narradora con su báculo- Nike…

-Ejem nada… continuamos la historia

_Se escucha un grito de terror de un niño pequeño_

Acto seguido tenemos a un verdugo que sujeta a cierto niño siberiano llamado Jacob y lo mete en un caldero gigante…

-¡Waaaa!, quema, quema-

El verdugo se cruza de brazos

-Niño tonto, está helada…-

S_e escucha la famosísima risa malvada que más de una vez me aterrorizó, mientras su dueño, que en este momento tiene el pelo gris, saco y pantalón rojo con botas negras (papacito) se acerca mientras el enmascarado mete y saca al siberiano del caldero._

-¿Ahora hablarás?- Jacob se quita las botas empapadas, de ¿leche?

-¿De qué quieres que hable?- nuestro desquiciado (pero guapísimo geminiano), con sus ojos de semáforo se cruza de brazos

-No tengo paciencia, mocoso-

-¡Gulp!, confesaré lo que quiera, pero le juro que no fui yo quien le echó miel de maple al casco de géminis para fingir que lloraba… ¡fue Kiki!-

* * *

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Batalla de las 12 casas cuando nuestro queridísimo Saga intentaba exterminar a Seiya…**_

_**El casco de géminis empieza a llorar…**_

_**¡La máscara de la justicia está llorando!**_

_**Fin del FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-¡Traidor, juraste no revelarlo!- la vocecita del pequeño lemuriano se escucha perdida en la inmensidad

-¿¡Qué hicieron QUEÉ!?- Oops, parecer ser que nuestro geminiano:

A) Sufre de un trastorno de la personalidad bastante serio… (llámese bipolaridad, ciclador ultrarápido o border-line)

B) tiene una conjuntivitis, muy, muy seria-

Nuestro querido Sagasquaad se arroja sobre el Siberiano

-¡Auxilio, este desquiciado me vió cara de galleta, sálvenme!-

-¡Los destruiré a todos, muajajaja, empezando por Atenea!

-Ejem, lord Sagasquaad- el verdugo carraspea

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Recuerda que estamos actuando en un cuento, ¿cierto?-

-¡Claro que sí!, ¿piensas qué puedo olvidarlo?, ¿ Acaso crees que tengo un problema mental o algo así?

-Siií- susurra una voz

-¡Aiarcos, sé qué eres tú!, no haz superado lo de hace 13 años, ¡ pero qué rencoroso te has vuelto, hombre!

-¿A quién le habla?- el siberiano exprime sus botitas mientras el verdugo ve a Sagasquaad discutir _**con la pared**_

-Hay muchos casos graves- asiente el verdugo

-¡¿CÓOOOMO?!- El verdugo y Jacob se vuelven pequeñitos-

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- Jacob parece una auténtica gelatina

-Sólo déjeme comentarle que esto de ser villano le sale muy natural- Saga observa al pobre verdugo

-Hasta que reconoces mi talento Thelonius,-(lo anterior con ojos inyectados de sangre)

-Ejem, soy Cassius, señor-

-Da igual, tú y esos horribles pseudopersonajes de cuentos infantiles deberán desaparecer, ¡muajajaja!-

_Jacob se hace bolita y empieza a estornudar_

-Pues sí, ¿pero por qué?-

Saga levanta un par de hojas y las sacude frente a Jacob y Cassius

-¡Porque lo dice el libreto de la tacaña!, ejem, dime dónde está o te voy a quitar-

-¡Nooo!, no mis botitas de pielecita… ¡hace mucho frío en Siberia y yo!-

-Mira cómo lloro, las mías son de foca bebé a la medida y no me importan tus tontas botas de &amp;%$%/%/%-

_Censurado por alto contenido de palabras altisonantes…_

-Y morirás de neumonía tras pasar otro cuarto de hora sumergido en ese caldero de leche fría"La becerrita feliz",muajaja, que malo soy-

* * *

**Inframundo**

**Giudecca**

Se observa a los dioses del sueño y a Thanatos con lentes oscuros, Phantasos trae una cámara, Hades está en su trono mientras Pandora toma notas en un cuaderno…

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez- murmura el pelinegro

-Ejem, de acuerdo mi señor- dice Pandora

-¡El primer paso es empezar!, ¡qué emocionado estoy!- Phantasos empieza a bailar emocionado…

-Lo confieso, tengo dudas de que sea mi hijo- Hypnos murmura por lo bajo

Hades y Thanatos parpadean…

* * *

**Santuario de Lord Sagasquaad,ejem, es decir, SÓLO para esta peli...**

_Jacob empieza a llorar_

-Ok, Ok, sí te digo… ¿conoces a Barney el Dinosaurio?

-¿Barney?

-Ajá-

Claro, es un dinosaurio- Saga empieza a pensar

-Que vive en nuestra mente-

-¿Vive en nuestra mente?- Cassius pregunta y Saga lo mira feo…

-Y cuando se hace grande -murmura Jacob

_Saga parpadea_

-Es realmente sorprendente-Saga da vueltas por la habitación-

-¿Es realmente sorprendente?-

-¡Es realmente sorprendente!-

Jacob se chupa el dedo y empieza a mecerse en posición fetal…

-Por eso odio a los niños, y no encajan en mi idea de un mundo perfecto, ¡muajajaja!-

-Y supongo que matar a Athena en la vida real si encajaba en un mundo perfecto- _murmura la anterior voz_

-¿Qué haz dicho Thelonius?-

_Cassius pasa saliva_

-Ejem, Cassius, milord, pero yo no dije nada-

_Saga parpadea_

-Es ese arquero que se esconde tras la cortina

Cassius y Jacob ven a Saga como si estuviera loco, ejem, ejem

-¡ Tú sí existes!, ¡ muéstrate para que dejen de tratarme como a un desquiciado!-

-Pues ya que- sale Aioros de entre las cortinas

-Aiarcos, ¡amigo mío!, ya decía yo no permitirías que hiciera el ridículo yo solo-

-Claro, para eso estoy, para que me taches de traidor, me mandes matar y hacer el ridículo por ti, en realidad soy brillante, jaja-

-¿Entonces piensas sufrir conmigo toda esta tontería?-

-No, me voy al bosque-

-¡ Aiarcos, digo Aioros!-

-Saga, ni siquiera estoy aquí, estoy en el bosque practicando con Kamus y Milo-

-Orale, entonces con quién estoy hablando?-

Jacob y Cassius ven a Saga hablando con un arco tirado detrás de la cortina

-Me gusta cómo suena eso-

-Así es, denle más poder a los que ya están locos ..¿por qué siempre tengo que trabajar para un loco o morir a manos de alguno que esté en algún trance hipnótico?- Saga mira a Cassius y éste mejor se pone la capucha-

_Entran corriendo Ptolemy, Gigas y Phaeton…_

-Lord Sagasquaad, ¡encontramos el espejo!- gritan al mismo tiempo

-Eso es perfecto-

Risa malvada marca Saga de géminis, muajajaja

* * *

**INFRAMUNDO**

**GIUDECCA**

A Pandora se le cae el megáfono…

-No, no puede ser-

El mismísimo Hades tartamudea, mientras los dioses gemelos se quedaron sin habla…

-¿Acaso ustedes van a ser los…?-

Vemos a Radamanthys más malencarado de lo habitual, Lune dormitando de pie con el libro de almas y a Kagaho abrazando a su conejo Pepito…

-Se están olvidando de mí-

_Todos los presentes se quedan petrificados, a Lune se le cae el libro sobre el pie de Radamanthys…_

-Sustituto de juez hijo de %/$&amp;()- censurado por su alto contenido de palabras altisonantes

-**¡No temas Pepito, yo te protegeré!**\- El espectro de Benhu arde literalmente, mientras phantasos se desmaya arrastrando llevando al resto de los dioses del sueño como fichas de dominó-

-Vamos, no es tan terrible, después de todo, ¿no me querían ustedes aquí?- murmura el recién llegado

-Esto si que no lo creo- murmura el pelinegro, quien exhibe una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Auch, ¡párate inútil!- se sacude Morfeo

-Quítate de encima o te rompo la- grita Ikelos a voz en cuello

-ejem, ejem, tenemos la misma progenitora, no debes decir eso- sermonea Oneiros

-ya cállate, pesado- murmura Morfeo

-Insisto, quiero una prueba de paternidad- murmura Hypnos

El dios pelinegro estrecha la mano del misterioso visitante

-No podríamos hacer esta película sin ti, no hay nadie, con tus, características en todo el Inframundo-

Mientras tanto, Kagaho esconde a Pepito bajo su sapuri, Ikelos le muerde un brazo a Phantasos, y Morfeo celebra mientras Oneiros e Hypnos corren a esconderse tras una cortina…

-Gracias a Hades que no tuve hijos- murmura el dios de la muerte…

* * *

**CASTILLO DE LORD SAGASQUAAD**

-¿Y bien?-

_Cof, cof…_

-¡El espejo, imbéciles!

-Voy, voy…-

_Entra Afrodita con su armadura dorada y cargando un espejo de mano_

Silencio sepulcral…

Saga se acerca a Afro

-Ejem, no te ofendas, pero en realidad esperaba un espejo más grande-

_Afrodita suspira…_

-Díselo a la tacaña, dijo que no había presupuesto…

_Cae un rayo a los pies de Afrodita…_

-¡Dije tacaña, no tacaño!- el caballero de piscis se cubre la boca con las manos…

_Un rayo de luz ilumina a Saga, Afrodita, Cassius y Jacob…_

-Tienen razón, le diré a mi hija que no se pase-

Saga carraspea…

-También le agradeceríamos un buen bono de navidad-

-No abuses-

-Ok, Ok-

-Como te decía espejo, ayúdame a encontrar la forma de acabar con todos los personajes de cuentos…

-Te ayudo, pero ¿por qué?

-Por que los cuentos de niños me asustan, y esos horribles personajes felices sirven para traumatizar a la gente, ¿no lo has entendido?-

_Afrodita grita y casi se le cae el espejo…_

-Ok, está bien, pero para eso necesitarás una pareja-

-¿Pareja dices?- Saga se aparta de Afrodita

-¡No seas tonto!, soy metrosexual, no bateo para el otro bando

-Menos mal, con ese tonito y esa apariencia ya me estabas asustando-

-Tarado- el cosmos del geminiano explota en el escenario

-Yo decía, necesitas una desquiciada tan loca como tú y que tenga los mismos planes

-Y exactamente, ¿a quién tienes en mente?-

* * *

¡A mí, a mí!,

Ejem, no pude evitarlo pero es que la verdad Saga está muuuy bien, aunque tengo que ser fiel a Shuris y Masky…

-_Según la mitología los Oneiros son los hijos de Hypnos_

_-Jacob es el niño esquimal amigo de Hyoga, que lo animó en su pelea Vs Crystal, la verdad su ropa es bastante semejante al muñequito de jengibre, muajaja_

_Thelonius es el verdugo asistente de Farquaad…_

_Lo de la foca bebé, es frase de MegaMente, que creo es también de Dreamworks, en caso de no ser así, aclárenmelo por favor…_

Siguiente encuesta…

-¿Quién será el recién llegado al Meikai?

-¿Masky ya habrá matado a sus visitas no deseadas?

-¿Será posible que aún haya maple en el casco de Géminis?

-¿Aiarcos sólo existe en la imaginación de Sagasquaad?

-¿Cúal será el destino de Biki y el conejo Pepito?


	8. Saga busca novia,el problema de Aiacos

Una mega disculpa por la demora, mi laptop murió y junto con ella muchísimos archivos… buu, gracias x todos los reviews, a Jabed, yolandachiku, geminisnocris y Mary Yuet

Para dar ambiente a la sesión en el Santuario de Sagasquaad, recomiendo la canción de la película Beetlejuice, del Banana Boat (Harry Belafonte)

* * *

**SANTUARIO DE LORD SAGASQUAAD**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡SÒLO PARA ESTA PELÍCULA!- chilla nuevamente la peliberenjena…

-Princesa Atena, le recuerdo que es difícil crear las tomas de una sola vez si ocurren interrupciones- _nuestro patriarca peliverde toma una limonada en su silla de director_

-Què carácter Shion, bàjale un poco- suspira nuestra deidad

-Como diga alteza-

-Ejem, "Las normas del Santuario…",Cof, cof, la bruj, ejem, la srita Atena tiene razón, en ocasiones, te cargas un carácter muy pesado- indica el chino, suspendiendo la grabación…

-¡Y tù eres un exhibicionista!, ya sabemos quièn le pegò a Shiryu esa manìa de exhibirse en paños menores a la menor oportunidad!-

-Ejem- el goldie chino ríe nerviosamente

-Y respóndeme una duda,¿cómo llego ese dragón a su espalda?, ¿sigues con el mal hábito de tatuar a la gente después de una sobredosis de azúcar?

-¡Shion!-

-Tù empezaste Dohko, ahora te aguantas-

-¿PODEMOS VOLVER A MI PELÌCULA?- Saori toma el báculo-Nike y noquea a los 2 centenarios hasta que dejan de gritar

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Volviendo al Santuario de lord Sagasquaad**

-Ya fue demasiado, sardina enlatada, ¿dime qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Qué carácter-

-¿Cómo?- Los ojos de nuestro sexy geminiano brillan a un tono entre rojo semáforo y magma fluorescente-

-Ejem, amadísimo líder, que me pongas mucha atención ya que te dirè quiènes son las chicas disponibles màs convenientes para alguien tan bipo-digo, bu,buen dirigente como tù comprenderàs-

-Si, como digas, habla ya-

-Ok, ok, què genio- Cassius y Jacob parpadean

Nuestro pez dorado deja el espejo y saca una bola de cristal, todos se sientan en una mesa redonda con manteles oscuros-

-Orale- murmura el pequeño siberiano

-Ejem, lord Saqasquaad-

-Dime Thelonius-

-Ejem, soy Cassius milord, para qué trajeron el espejo entonces-

_Saga se encoge de hombros_

-Eso dìselo a Gigas y Phaeton, han hecho tonterìas durante todo el anime-

Afrodita carraspea

-Ejem, espejo de mano y bola de cristal, enséñanos a las desquiciadas de todo el lugar-

-¿Eso es todo?- Saga parpadea

-Claro que no, apenas vamos empezando-

Afrodita agita la cabeza al màs puro estilo de Rock and Roll

-Acaso es-

_**Day-o, day-ay-ay-o**_

-Pero, ¿què es esto?-

Nuestro pisciano no tiene precisamente buenas dotes como cantante… Cassius casi perdió los tímpanos con el primer Day-o

-Guarda silencio, interrumpes mi concentraciòn-

Cassius y Jacob parpadean, Afrodita saca un par de hojas de papel con partituras y las entrega al geminiano

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_\- Cantaba nuestro pececito, Saga taladra con la vista a Cassius y Jacob  
_**Day-o, day-ay-ay-o-**_ Cantan el pequeño siberiano y Cassius  
_**Daylight come and me wan' go home-**_ Afro està inspiradìsimo, se levanta y empieza a caminar sobre la mesa

_**Work all night on a drink of rum**_\- Saga carraspea  
_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_\- Ayùdanos Sagasquaad  
_**Stack banana till de morning come-**_  
_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_ -Sagasquaad rueda los ojos y empieza a imitar el baile del pececito

_**Day-o, day-ay-ay-o**_\- Cassius y Jacob traen unas velitas y las empiezan a agitar  
_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_  
_**Day-o, day-ay-ay-o-**_ Afrodita casi llora de la emociòn  
_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_\- Nuestro geminiano luce màs furioso

_**Come, mister tally man, tally me banana**_\- Afrodita mueve las manos frente a la bola y esta se pone oscura

_**Daylight come and me wan' go home**_\- Cassius se ve aterrorizado

La bola se oscurece y el espejo empieza a brillar

_**Come, mister tally man, tally me banana**_\- Jacob le da un codazo a Cassius y empieza a bailar sobre la mesa tambièn  
-

-¿Y porquè la canciòn del Banana Boat?- chilla la pelimorada

-Por què es buenísima, muajaja- dice el tìo incòmodo, es decir Hades, jeje

_**Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch-**_ La bola empieza a mostrar imagenes rodeadas de nieve y un Castillo medieval  
_**Daylight come and me wan' go home-**_ Jacob es empujado de la mesa por Afrodita

-¡Auch!, ¿alguien viò la matrìcula?-

-Funcionò, ¿Còmo lo hiciste?- Cassius està muy sorprendido

-Cof, cof, digamos que cierto crustáceo dorado me enseñò trucos de "magia" a cambio de clases de cocina para no morir de inanición-

-Orale- Jacob mueve los piecitos

-Se distingue una imagen femenina y un muñeco de nieve-

-Nuestra primera candidata es esta bella rubia, se encuentra rodeada de 7 hombres nórdicos que la llevaron a pasear a ella y a su bipolar hermana (a la que no contamos en nuestra eliminatoria debido a serias amenazas de muerte por un tal ¿Syrinx de Donas Anchas?)-

-¡Sigfrid de Doble Alpha!-

\- Jajaja, buena esa Donas Anchas-

-Càllate Nerd sociòpata-

-¡Sigfrid, juraste que no lo revelarìas!

Dejemos a los Asgardianos resolver sus problemas mientras Sagasquaad decide si toma la opción A o continúa en la catafixia

* * *

**MEIKAI, Primera Prisión**

Cierto juez peliplateado hace "bailar" a su camarada Aiacos

-¡Que no quiero!- grita nuestro Noruego a voz en cuello

-Sí, pero qué culpa tengo de que el pollo rostizado recuperara a Pepito…-

-No eres más despistado porque no haz vuelto a reencarnar, además fue orden expresa de la Sra Pandora no dejar hacer el ridículo sólo a Radamanthys-

\- Y de qué sirvió tenderle la trampa si de todas formas…-

-Eso quería escuchar-

-Oops-

_El kyoto de Wyvern sale a la luz mientras Minos "baja" los hijos de Garuda_

-Qué momento tan incómodo- murmura Aiacos

_Radamanthys le dedica una mirada marca MUERE KANON a sus 2 camaradas_

-Rada, mi amigo, mi consejero, casi hermano- el juez de Garuda abraza a Rada

El Wyvern tamborilea con las garritas de su sapuri (como ciertos velocirraptores entrando en una cocina , peli de Jurassic Park 2)

-¿Cof,cof, por eso decía que qué bueno que vengas a visitarme, sin avisar, verdad?- El kyoto peliplateado exhibe una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es bueno visitar la 1ª prisión al menos una vez cada guerra Santa- dice Rada arrastrando las palabras

-Ejem, por eso decía que será un honor actuar los 3 juntos- Minos pasa saliva

\- -Pero Minos, dijiste que era ridículo y que primero te cortaban el-

El juez de Griffo carraspea

-El fleco Aiacos, que dejar morir solo a Rada… por Hades, quedaste con efecto retardado después de ese golpecito en el coco al pelear con la copia genérica geminiana…

Garuda parpadea

-Minos, yo jamás pelee con ninguna copia geminiana ,pero creo recordar que Saga de Géminis sí tiene un gemelo…

-El juez de Griffo ríe nerviosamente-

-Por Hades, dame paciencia porque si me das más fuerza lo mato…-

Aiacos queda en trance, sacude la cabeza y empieza a hablar con tono intelectual

-Ejem, teóricamente estamos en el Inframundo así que el señor Hades es quien realmente dispone quién vive o muere… además no tengo un suplente en mi juzgado

-¡Por todo el Meikai!, Aiacos ha vuelto a la normalidad- el Wyvern entra en shock

-Ejem, de qué hablábamos, ah, si, del conejo Pepito y como Kagaho se puso a llorar cuando Zeros lo vistió con falda hawaiana, jaja, que divertido-

-Resígnate Rada, es un caso perdido-

Los ojos de Aiacos muestran espirales en vez de pupilas, queda en trance y sonríe malvadamente

-Además, Shun también participará-

Los 3 kyotos sonríen…

* * *

**CASTILLO DE LORD SAGASQUAAD, Sesion Pisciana…**

-Ejem, no lo sè, me queda lejos y prefiero el ambiente càlido a congelarme la… conciencia en el extremo norte del mundo-

-Yes!- grita un caballero rubio

-Seràs tarado, lo que te hace falta es declararte con Fler, no intentar matarle a los pretendientes-

-¡Eso es muy cierto!- un rubio llegado de Siberia y el caballero Merak Beta intentan estrangularse mutuamente-

-¡Tù càllate pato de hule hiperdesarrollado!-

-Cof, cof, la opción dos COMO IBA DICIENDO-

Sagasquadd, Jacob y Cassius parpadean, mientras Afro levanta las manos y agita los dedos frente a la bola de cristal, sale una llamita azul y la bola de cristal cambia de color nuevamente

-La siguiente damisela es una bella chica asiática-

-¡Oye!- gritò cierto león dorado

-EJEM, y no es de Japòn, SE ENCUENTRA EN UNA REGION CON UNA BELLA CASCADA-

-Se ve la cascada de Rozan y la silueta de Shunrei cantando **I will survive **con todo y coreografía-

-Ejem, ¿estàs seguro que tiene algún desequilibrio mental?-

-¿Y te parece muy cuerda alguien que llevò toda la serie animada arrodillada frente a una cascada?-

-Ese es un punto muy bueno- Cassius asiente

-Pues, creo que la nórdica no estaba tan mal después de todo-

Hagen y Hyoga detienen su estrangulación simultànea

-¡Ey, búscate a otra loca!, ejem, digo, ¡busca a alguien diferente!, ¡DEJA DE DECIR LO QUE YO DIGO!, ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!-

-Ejem, ¿y la opción 3?- Saga tamborilea en la mesa

-Es una chica muy bella que pasò su estancia en el anime con una horrible màscara, es muy buena dirigiendo animales marinos, no es precisamente la mejor amante de la ecología y tiene un gusto algo, terrorífico para la decoración de interiores-

-No me digas que es…-

Se observa una imagen de cierta chica rodeada de 3 sujetos.

-Wow, ¿son armaduras de plástico?, ¡qué cool!-

-De haber sabido que existían, para que peleo por una de bronce, se ve genial!- murmura Cassius

-Ejem, lo que digas- nuestro goldie pececito guarda la bola de cristal

-Sí, algo así, se conocían como los guerreros de los abismos…

Lord Sagasquaad se cruza de brazos

\- Inútiles, digo, ejem, ¡Gigas, Faetón!-

Los mencionados llegan casi arrastrandóse al llamado del geminiano

-Diga, mi señor-

Sagasquaad esboza una sonrisa de medio lado

-Reúnan a nuestros mejores santos-

-Gulp- Jacob y Cassius pasan saliva

-¡Organizaremos un torneo!-

-¿Un torneo?- Gigas parpadea

-Asì es, tengo un plan, perfecto-

* * *

-Jajaja, Banana boat song day de Harry Belafonte, es buenísima, búsquenla en youtube, o vean la película Beetlejuice.

-Efectivamente, el casco de géminis aún tiene miel de maple.

* * *

Inicia siguiente encuesta...

-¿Shun participará voluntariamente en la peli de Hades?

\- ¿Aiacos recuperará sus conexiones neuronales en forma permanente?

-¿De dónde sacó Zeros una falda hawaiana para Pepito?

-¿Qué tipo de torneo organizará Sagasquadd?, ¿Saori buscará ventaja para obtener regalías?

_**Salu2 y reviews please**_


	9. Tras Sagasquaad,la peli infantil de Hade

9\. ¡Tras sagasquad!, ¿la peli infantil de Hades?

* * *

Grax x los reviews chicos, son mi inspiración!

* * *

**Santuario de Grecia, digo, Templo de Sagasquaad**

-¿Un torneo?- Afro parpadea

-Ejem, definitivamente es la más loca de las tres, mira que admitir que Seiya gana todas sus peleas limpiamente y sin ayuda de nadie- Saga rueda los ojos

-Estamos de acuerdo, mi señor, pero- murmura Faetón muy bajito

-Es la única _verdaderamente_ desquiciada, tanto para admitir que Seiya la venció limpiamente después de que la golpeó con el casco de Sagitario y la venció por la espalda con meteoros- asiente Afrodita

-No, pues si está medio loca entonces- murmura Cassius

-Ouch, qué onda con el asno ese entonces- dijo Jacob

* * *

**Simultáneamente, en el Templo de Cáncer**

_Seiyasno estornuda_

-¿Te ocurre algo, mequetrefe?- dijo DM

-Nada, debe ser esa alergia mortal en la que me prohíben acercarme al peluche, pero qué raro… no uso nada que tenga que ver con eso desde hace tiempo, o estaría muerto…

Masky rueda los ojos, Seiyasno luce como una roncha gigante mientras se rasca sus orejas de… peluche

* * *

**Santuario**

-Disculpe milord, pero aun no entiendo qué tiene que ver organizar un torneo con rescatar a la desquiciada esa de la bestia, que la tiene aprisionada?- murmura Gigas

_Sagasquaad parpadea_

-Exacto, es la desquiciada que me conviene-

-Pe-pero- Faetón tiembla como gelatina

_Carcajada siniestra marca Saga…._

-Ya veo que ustedes no entienden nada, bola de inútiles

_Jacob se ve seriamente tentado a meterse de nuevo en el caldero de leche_

-Reúne a nuestros mejores santos Aiarcos- dice el geminiano señalando en la cortina a su amigo el arquero….

-Gulp- Jacob y Cassius pasan saliva

-Mami, tengo miedo- Faetón y Gigas se abrazan

-Ok, suficiente para mí- Afro guarda la bola de cristal y el espejo en una maleta

* * *

**Templo de cáncer**

**Entrada principal, delante de la Cocina, junto a la Sala de rostros muertos, a la izquierda del Estanque de las tortugas**

-Sí, lord Sagasquaad subió los impuestos y cobra hasta por respirar- Shaka bufó molesto

-Respirar-Seiya se aterroriza y grita como desquiciado- ¡salvemos a las tortugas!-

-¡Nooo, las tortugas nooo!- Andrómeda negro va tras Seiya

-Uf, ya empezó con el complejo de Greenpeace otra vez- murmura Pegaso negro por lo bajo

-Ni hablar- el Cisne negro sacude la cabeza

_Andrómeda Negro y Seiya corren al estanque gigante de las tortugas (efectivamente, el que tenía chocolate integrado para dar __**apariencia de pantano**__)_

_El resto de los caballeros presentes se encoge de hombros_

-Lindas tortugas…¡Ay, sálvenme de las tortugas!- Grita Seiya, nadando como desquiciado dentro del estanque

_Los caballeros patalean dentro del estanque, mientras el asno grita, la copia genérica de Shun empieza a reír_

-¿Las tortugas?, pero qué daño puede hacer una linda tortug, ¡ay!- Andrómeda negra se queda callado, desaparece y a continuación empieza a correr un líquido rojo y espeso proveniente del estanque de las tortugas…

-Oops- un escalofrío recorre a todos los espectadores

_Sale Andromeda negro y Seiya con dos tortugas prendidas en la nariz cada uno-_

-Ya se tiró mi jugo de frutas- Andrómeda Negro escurre su cadena-(1)

-Eres un burro, ¡asno!- DM le quita las tortugas y las pone en el suelo

-Después de que intentamos salvar a esos mamíferos- dice el burro alado

_Sonido de grillos_

-Las tortugas son tétricas, y de lo más perversas- afirma Pegaso negro…(2)

-¿Imaginan lo que les cobraría por poder respirar bajo el agua?- dijo, si alguien lo dudaba, Seiyasno

_Doble sonido de grillos_

* * *

**Sala de Rostros muertos**

_Shaka camina dando tumbos…_

-Buu, esto de tener que caminar con los ojos cerrados no deja nada bueno…

_-Bueno, bueno-_

El caballero de Virgo mueve sus orejitas de ratón

-¿Biki?-

_Tenemos a Biki jugando dominó con un par de rostros…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA…_

_El movimiento de las orejitas de peluche, así como que un lorito y un par de rostros jueguen dominó se logra gracias a producciones Kido, digo,la magia de los cuentos, ejem, ejem…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

-¡Biki, haz vuelto!

_El lorito vuela hacia el hombro de Shaka y se dan un abrazo en cámara lenta con los rostros de la Sala de Cáncer_

-Ternurita- murmuran los rostros…

* * *

**Elysium**

**Pandora le sirve té a Hades , los dioses gemelos y a Shun**

-La verdad, estoy muy sorprendido de que vayas a actuar en nuestra filmación- Hades parpadea

-La bruj, digo mi excelentísima diosa Atena no me dio un papel en la obra, dice que soy demasiado niño para la filmación que está preparando-

_Hypnos casi se atraganta_

-Pues qué estará pensando filmar la berenj…- Hades le tapa la boca a Thanatos

-Discúlpalo, Hypnos lo tiró de la cama de chiquito- Thanatos ve feo a Hypnos, que sólo se encoge de hombros

-Ejem, ejem, tal vez las escenas son para un público, más, digo, menos puro como tú comprenderás, sin embargo estamos felices de que colabores con nosotros ya que nuestra peli es para niños-

_Ahora es Shun el que casi se atraganta con la galleta doble de chocolate cocinada por Pandora_

-¡PERO YO PENSE QUE ESTA PELI IBA A DAR MIEDO! ,¿NO SE SUPONE QUE SON LOS DIOSES DEL INFRAMUNDO?- El cabello de Shun cambia del negro al rojo y nuevamente al verde como si fuera un semáforo, mientras los dioses gemelos y Pandora se esconden tras el trono de Hades

-Mami Gea, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?-Hades carraspea

-¡Tormenta nebular!- grita Shun con un cabello tricolor que asustaría al mismo Zeus

-Shun, esa fue idea de- Hades tose- mi amada Persefoncita y su horrible, digo mi adorable hermana-suegra, incluso, cof, cof-

El dios pelinegro saca un póster, donde se ve una muy interesante propaganda…

_Se ve a: _

_Radamanthys vestido con saco y pantalón negros y bufanda de rayas gris y negro;alrededor del Kyoto vemos a Lune con lentes de armazón, tenis rojos pantalón a cuadros y un suéter verde; Shun con overol azul, playera amarilla-negra con rayas horizontales y zapatos blancos; Kagaho con botas y gorro tejido blancos, pantalón y camisa color vino; exceptuando a Shun, todos tienen una sonrisa de lo más ¿falsa? _

El cabello de Shun vuelve a ser verde

\- "Rada, mi espectro favorito", OK, eso cambia las cosas- Shun sonríe y se sienta como si nada

-Cof, cof, yo, cof, cof- _Hades suspira profundo_\- también participaré, desgraciadamente

-Esos dos me dan mucho miedo- murmura Hypnos

_Pandora y Thanatos asienten_

* * *

**Bosque, Templo de Cáncer**

_Los cerdi-caballeros negros juegan con las tortugas_

-Yo digo que las llamemos Hugo, Paco y Luis- dice el Pegaso Negro

-Serás asno, ¿no ves que son 4 y no 3?- el cisne negro le da un pellizco al Pegaso negro

_Biki come semillitas en la mano de Shaka, quien conversa con Shiryu_

_-¿Y dónde estaba Biki?-_

-En la Sala de Rostros muertos, detrás de las vísceras colgantes, junto al túnel del Mercado Negro, a la izquierda de los cultivos de coles_-_

_Shiryu medita_

-Aah, es lo más lógico

Ambos caballeros asienten, Biki sigue comiendo semillitas del puño del virginiano

_Fenrir se acerca peligrosamente a las tortugas, que intentan "correr" aterrorizadas del guerrero nórdico_

-¡Estoy harto de esto!, iré a convencer a Sagasquaad de que deje de hostigarnos, se larguen de mi templo y suprima esos estúpidos impuestos!- grita Masky

_Todos aplauden_

-¡Fantástico!- asiente el ratón ciego chino, digo el dragón Negro

-Genial- asintió el cisne negro

-Eres nuestro ídolo DM- dijo el pegaso negro

-¡Yo te llevo, yo te llevo!- brinca Seiyasno

-Como si tuviera otra opción- dice DM

-No, gracias al libreto- Seiya sonríe

Fenril asiente mientras se ve un par de patitas sacudiéndose en su boca

-¡No te comas la tortuga, lobo malo, malote, malotote! (3) Fenryl es golpeado por los "tres cerdi-caballeros"-

* * *

**Bosque camino al Santuario**

-¿O sea que vamos a buscar al tal Sagasquaad que te quitó tu templo y lo convirtió en albergue de ese montón de caballeros raros para que los obligue a largarse a la de ya?-

-¡Esa es la idea, ASNO!-

-Respeto, que soy Seiyasno- (Seiya se rasca las orejas y saca una libreta)-sì, eso dice el libreto-

-No eres más tarado porque no haz vuelto a nacer-

-Órale, que interesante se oye eso-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Muy muy lejos, el antiguo santo de Pegaso y Sasha observan confundidos a Masky y Seiyasno**

\- Diganme que ese no soy yo cuando vuelvo a nacer- comenta Tenma

-Ejem, la estupidez es hereditaria, ya lo ves, al menos en este fic-murmura Sasha

-¡Waa!- Tenma se coloca en posición fetal y se chupa el dedo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

_-Ninguna tortuga o lobo asgardiano fueron lastimados en este episodio,y no podía tener a Biki separado de Shaka ni un capi más, bua!_

_-Hugo, Paco y Luis son los sobrinos del pato Donald en la serie Patoaventuras, de Disney_

_-Haré un fic aparte para el film de Hades, muajaja_

_-1- Frase de Edith en "Gru, mi villano favorito"_

_-2-Salió en otro capítulo de los Simpson,no recuerdo cual._

_-3- Frase de los Simpson en los 3 cerditos y el lobo feroz en parque de diversiones_

**_INICIA ENCUESTA_**

_¿Por qué motivo Deathmask cultiva coles?_

_¿Hades tiene pánico escénico o simplemente le da alergia hacer obras infantiles?_

_¿Fenrir se comió a Hugo, Paco, Luis y a la 4ª tortuga innominada?_


	10. ¡Torneo en Grecia!,la enfermedad de Shun

10\. El torneo de Grecia, la pancita enferma de Shun

* * *

Grax x los reviews: Jabed, la película es Despicable me, o "Gru, Mi villano favorito", de Universal Estudios (es genial, la recomiendo ampliamente) la parodia se llamará "Rada, mi villano favorito", y se escribirá en un fic aparte; Evangelin, bienvenida a los fics, gracias por tu lectura a los mismos…

* * *

**Frente al Santuario, Grecia**

-Mira, es el Santuario de Sagasquaad!- anuncia Seiyasno- ejem, ¿no hubiera sido más conveniente un castillo?- ShreekDM cruza los brazos

-Sí, pero Hilda y Hades pidieron una orden de restricción para que la bruja no tocara sus castillos, genio-

-Aaah, ya entendí- Seiyasno se rasca las orejitas y se vuelve a convertir en una roncha humana-oops, esta horrible alergia, si este disfraz es de peluche "antialergia", no entiendo…

-Eres un asno, Seiyasno-

-Pues sí, eso dice el libreto, creo, ya casi no veo por mis ojitos hinchados-

-Mmm, sigamos caminando-

-Oye, ShreekDM, puedo preguntarte algo?- Masky rueda los ojos

-No sé, ¿puedo estrangularte primero?- Seiyasno lee el libreto

-No, creo que no-

Una descarga eléctrica proveniente del Báculo-Nike se estrella contra la retaguardia de nuestro crustáceo…

-OK, OK, pregunta, grandísimo equino-

-¿Por qué tienes un sembradío de coles en el 4º templo?-

_Masky se sonroja_

-Están allí porque…-DM se acerca a Seiyasno y susurra algo

-Aaah, ya entendí-

**_No tan lejos de allí, tenemos a Shion, Dohko y la pelimorada…_**

-Grr, no alcanzo a oír- dice Dohko, rascándose la nuca

-Malditos egoístas, - bufó la berenjena- muévanse vejestorios, aún tenemos mucho que filmar

-Esto no estaba en mi contrato de resurrección- bufó el chino

-Ni en el mío…-el lemuriano se sacude una lágrima

* * *

**Inframundo, Elysium**

-Pero qué igualado resultó el duende gruñón, ¿cómo que Hilda y Hades?- murmuró Hypnos por lo bajo

Al fondo tenemos a Hades, Pandora y Shun bailando Country

-Ya no hay respeto, qué barbaridad- dice Thanatos cruzado de brazos

* * *

**De vuelta en Grecia**

-¡Que no soy un duende, sino un ogro con poco presupuesto!, pareces disco rayado-

-Agradece que no te digo lo que pareces tú, asno- Masky parpadea…

-Seiyasno- Seiya parpadea

-Seiyasno- Masky rueda los ojos…, entremos de una vez

* * *

**Inframundo, Elysium**

Hypnos camina hacia Hades y Pandora, que van por la tercera bandeja de té y galletas del día

-Mi señor, conteste el felétono, la Sra Deméter insiste en saber cuándo inician las filmaciones de "Mi espectro favorito"-

_Hades rueda los ojos_

-Por enésima vez, es teléfono, y dile a la bruja aquella… digo, a la querida madre de mi Persefoncita…, que para hacer esa película de nnn,nn,ni- Hades se lleva la mano a la boca, con una cara de náuseas impresionante

-Solo respire profundo, mi señor-

-Ni,ni- el dios pelinegro da patadas contra el suelo

_Pandora e Hypnos parpadean_

-Ni-ños- el dios del sueño y la Heraldo suspiran- debo hacer acopio de mi escasa paciencia para evitar matarlos en el proceso-

-Ejem, mi señor, porque la Sra Deméter quiere que le avise que ya contrató unos extras para que funjan como los- el dios pelinegro luce sus mejores ojos "desorbitados"

-Los secuaces ayudantes, señor, los denomina "MANIONS", hasta les consiguió overoles azules y pintura no tóxica amarilla para el rostro…

-¡Vieja bruj!- el grito de Hades resuena por tooodo el Meikai…

* * *

**Santuario, Coliseo, Palco del Patriarca**

-Ejem, ejem, este torneo está televisado por Producciones Kido?- pregunta Jacob

_En las gradas más altas tenemos a Shion y a Dohko con sus cámaras y a Saori sentada con Marin y June haciéndole manicure_

-Ejem, así es- Gigas parpadea

-Pensar que la bruj, digo, la diosa Atena chantajeó a nuestro amo con vender sus fotos impúdicas de las termas a un calendario si no accedía a concederle los derechos de la filmación- dice Faeton

-Y dicen que él _era_ el tirano- murmura Jacob

**Coliseo**

Los caballeros se encuentran divididos por Jerarquías

Orden dorada: Mu, Alde, Aioria, Milo, Kamus y Afro

Orden Plateada: Dante, Capella, Moses, Asterion, Shaina,Misty, Agora, Shiva, Babel, Argol, Aracne, Algethi y Yamian

Inclasificables: Ennetsu, Dócrates,Guilty, Spartan, Leda, Spica,

Bronce: Fénix diabólico y caballeros negros_ (los genéricos con armaduras como la de Ikki, más los esbirros de Dócrates), Ioga, Ikki, Jabu, Ichi, Geki, Nachi y Ban._

_El escorpión dorado tiene una crisis nerviosa mientras Aioria y Kamus tratan de controlarlo_

-¡Mi honor, mi honor!-

El maestro de los hielos rueda los ojos

-Milo, ya supéralo, yo tuve que aprender a bailar y cantar vestido de arquero con un sujeto vestido de fraile y con un híbrido de mastodonte y vaca pisándome los juanetes…

-¡Oye!- nuestro taurino favorito luce bastante molesto

\- No hablo de ti, sino de otro mastodonte

Ahora nuestro taurino luce muuuy molesto

-Kamus, no abuses de tu suerte_-_

-No, en serio, literalmente aplastó mis piecitos…

El acuariano se saca una bota, su pie izquierdo luce un poco saludable tono rojo semáforo y late como si tuviera vida propia…

_Los goldies se apartan de Kamus como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa_

-¡Mi honor, mi honor!- sigue como disco rayado nuestro escorpión favorito

Aioria estalla

-¡Cállate ya!, te freiré la conciencia con mi plasma relámpago si vuelves a decir que…

Cassius toca un cuerno gigante y Gigas saca un pergamino

_-Turururu- sonido patético que intenta imitar el de un cuerno, cof,cof_

El fénix diabólico y los caballeros negros cargan un cartel donde dice "Aplaudan"

_Todos aplauden_

El fénix diabólico y los caballeros negros cargan un cartel donde dice "Silencio"

_Silencio sepulcral_

_-_Órale, que bien funcionan los carteles- Shiva le da un codazo a Agora

-Guarda silencio Shiva, el bipo, digo, el excelentísimo lord Sagasquaad va a hablar-

-Lamebotas- murmura el plateado de Pavo

_**Mientras, en la orden bronceada…**_

-Ejem, Ikki, ¿haz visto a Shun?- dice Jabu

-Guarda silencio, todos tenemos derecho de ir al baño solos - Ikki se cruza de brazos

-Cof, cof, Shun dijo eso hace más de 2 días- afirma Ioga

_Ikki se sacude una lágrima_

-Buu, debe dolerle mucho su pancita al pobre, ya una vez le ocurrió algo así, justo cuando June vino a visitarlo después de reconstruir Andrómeda-

-¿Cómo?- Ichi parpadea

-Pobre chica, debe ser algo que comieron, ya que también quedó recluida en el baño de las amazonas todo un día, estos niños de ahora, porqué serán tan descuidados?-

-Ejem, mamá gallina, digo Ikki- carraspea Jabu

-Te golpearía, pero no tengo ánimos- El fénix saca una botella de antidiarreico

-Es mi culpa por no comprarle su provisión del mes, ¡soy un desastre como hermano mayor!-

-Ejem, Fénix,creo que estás exagerando- Jabu ríe nerviosamente

-¡Cállate!, nada es suficiente para mi hermano pequeño- afirma Ikki

-De hecho, todos somos hermanos, ya que Kido era un promiscuo con todas las letras- susurra Geki

-Shh- este fic también es para que lo lea el público infantil…

_Ikki camina a los baños ocultos tras las gradas del Coliseo…_

-Espero que te sientas mejor-

_Se ve un maniquí con una peluca verde, con un resorte en la espalda, asomando la mano por la puerta de uno de los baños…saluda y la puerta se cierra, a los 5 minutos se repite la escena…_

-¿Le decimos que es falso?- dice Nachi

-¿Nos creería?- pregunta Geki

Ambos bronceados mueven la cabeza, Ikki se sienta en el suelo del baño, con la botella "Antidiarreico marca Kido" a un lado.

_-Turururu- nuevamente el sonido patético que intenta imitar el de un cuerno_

Cassius termina de tocar el cuerno y Sagasquaad levanta las manos desde su Palco

-Ahora que todos están reunidos, les notificaré que tenemos la importante misión de salvar a Geist, la damisela no ecologista de la Isla Espectro, de las garras de una terrible bestia-

-¿Qué dice que dijo?- Argol mira confundido a Babel

-El premio para el ganador, será el casco de la armadura de Sagitario

-¡¿Qué?!- nuestro felino dorado favorito se desmaya después de oír semejante anuncio…

-Después de todo, ya entendí que mi amigo Aiarcos no es más que un _arquero imaginario-_Sagasquaad murmura por lo bajo

-¡Oye, oye!, ¿quién crees que les enseño a bailar y lanzar flechas a tu panda de inútiles en el bosque?- murmura nuestro querido Aiarcos escondido por los rincones…

-Debe haber un truco, en ningún torneo van a dar así como así una pieza de una armadura dorada, que tontería es esa- Aracné se cruza de brazos

_La pelimorada casi se atraganta con la uva que le dio Marin_

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?, que digan que ganando un torneo patito organizado por una fundación asiática ¿vas a obtener completa la armadura de Sagitario?- Asterion sonríe

_La piel de la peliberenjena se empieza a poner azul_

-Oops, lo siento- la amazona pelirroja silba "despreocupadamente"

_Shion y Dohko auxilian a la odiosa, digo a la diosa Atenea…_

-El nivel de pelea cada día va de mal en peor- murmura Misty

-Me da mala espina, mejor que manden a un dorado…- dice Moses

-Sólo para eso nos quieren- Mu mira a Aldebarán y ambos asienten

_Milo le arroja un vaso con agua en la cara al león dorado, con lo que despierta de golpe y corre riesgo de inicio una nueva batalla de mil días…_

-Shh- Yamian sonríe nerviosamente al ver al taurino y al lemuriano

-Disimula- murmura Algethi

-¡Ojalá manden a un dorado, ojalá manden a un dorado!- grita Yamian presa del pánico y empieza a correr en círculos

-Párenle ya, vamos a ver que quiere el border line, digo, Sagasquaad- Afro se interpone entre Milo y Aioria

-Al menos es mejor que el concurso de sillas del mes pasado- suspira Mu

_Sagasquaad carraspea…_

-En la primera ronda, veremos cuáles caballeros de plata le ayudarán a los dorados, como cof,cof, carne de cañón-

_Silencio sepulcral_

-Ejem, ¿acaso pensé en voz alta?, bueno, de todas formas a eso pienso mandarlos-

-¿Y por qué lo dice tan brusco?- Aracne se cruza de brazos

-Cof, cof, es el villano del cuento- Agora asiente con Shiva

-Haberlo dicho antes, pensé que era el ladrón de los regalos de Navidad- dice Asterion

-¿Y ese dónde está?-_ Capella pensaba contestar, pero Cassius le avienta el cuerno por la cabeza para hacer silencio_

-Como les decía, se hará lo que yo digo, al menos en esta parte del fic, por lo que los plateados ganadores y el santo dorado en cuestión que queden en primer lugar, enfrentarán a la horrible bestia para liberar a la futura reina de este maravilloso santuario, y en caso de que fallen, enviaremos al segundo lugar, y al tercero si es necesario-

-Creo que no me estoy motivando- Alde murmura por lo bajo

-Muchos de ustedes morirán, pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar-

_El fénix diabólico y los caballeros negros cargan un cartel donde dice "Aplaudan"_

Todos aplauden

_Gigas desenrrolla el pergamino y se dirige al balcón mientras Saga se cruza de brazos_

-En la primera ronda combatirán Ioga contra Ichi- anuncia Gigas

-¿Otra vez?, ¿acaso no tienen ideas?- El caballero de Hidra voltea a ver a Hyoga, que luce una mirada sospechosamente psicópata

\- Seguidos de Krystal contra Spartan y al final Argol de Perseo Vs Moses de Ballena – termina Gigas

-Sí, sí, que divertido, nos descuartizamos entre nosotros para que el ganador sea hecho papilla por una bestia monstruosa- murmuró Argol por lo bajo

-Esto cada vez se pone más loco- murmura Misty

* * *

Hay una peli aaaalgo antigua de unas brujas, donde la líder tenía náuseas y muchísima dificultad al tratar de decir la palabra "niños"

El misterio de las tortugas se resolverá en el próximo cap.

**_Encuesta._**

_-¿Shun no es tan inocente como Ikki quiere creer?_

_-¿Qué hacen Hades, Pandora y Shun bailando country?_

_¿Cómo será el encuentro entre ShreekDM y Sagasquaad?_

_-¿Deméter será más bruja que Saori?_


	11. ¡A la Isla Espectro!,el trauma de Hypnos

**11\. Camino a la Isla Espectro**

_Sorry x tardar en actualizar, Jabed claro que Mu tendrá importancia en este fic, con una buena participación en el próximo capi; Evangelin grax x el apoyo al igual que Mary Yuet, efectivamente, al menos en este fic Shun no están inocente como aparenta, buu…pronto descubrirán quien se lleva el premio a la bruja de Oro… Saori o Deméter… _

* * *

**Santuario de Lord Sagasquaad**

**Coliseo**

Los caballeros de bronce se colocan frente a frente, el fénix diabólico levanta un cartel que dice _"Inicien"_

Hyoga se coloca frente a Ichi, que empieza a temblar como maraca…

-¡Protesto!, el pato de hule hiperdesarrollado mató al mismísimo maestro de los hielos, ¡exijo otro rival!-

-Lo que nos faltaba-_ Argol suspira por lo bajo_

-Llorón- gritan al unísono Ennetsu y Dócrates

_Crystal camina hacia la zona de los inclasificables, con un pedazo de puerta atorado en el antebrazo izquierdo…_

-Ya ni yo, que fui un personaje sin pena ni gloria, sólo me usaron de relleno en lo que Kamus salía a la luz… ¡ni constelación tengo!-

_Los ojos de Crystal cambian peligrosamente a rojo semáforo… los inclasificables retroceden_

-Oops, ¿están seguros de que ya se le pasó el Satán Imperial al cubito punk?- Ennetsu luce preocupado

-Mami- Spartan retrocede, empujando a Guilty

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos constelaciones y no nos ves llorando como niñitas- Leda se cruza de brazos y Spica asiente

-Esto se va a poner feo- Guilty toma a Crystal por los hombros y lo inmoviliza

-No, pero sí se visten como niñas-

-¡Mientes!- grita Spica

-¿Perdón?, cadenita rosa…- _Crystal sonríe malvadamente_

-OK, ya entendí, eso me pasa por andar de pacifista- Guilty se encoge de hombros y suelta a Crystal, quien corre como maniático hacia los "masculinos" excompañeros de Shun

_Inicia una lluvia de patadas entre Crystal, Leda y Spica_

Dócrates aprieta los puños

-Es cierto, cochinos escritores del anime, Cassius ni siquiera recuerda que tiene un hermano… ¡buua!-

-Y esto es todos los lunes- Ennetsu rueda los ojos, Guilty asiente

* * *

**Entrada del Coliseo**

Seiyasno trae colgada una cámara del cuello, mientras se sigue rascando las orejitas de peluche

-Orale, que interesante-

-Camina, asno, no podemos perder tiempo-

-Tiempo el que perdiste cuando ese lobo nórdico se comió a las tortugas, buu- a Seiyasno se le ruedan las lágrimas

-No se las comió, tarado, bueno, sólo la innominada salió con un poquito, de estrés postraumático

-Ya entendí, nada que un buen psicolocuo de crustáceos no pueda curar…

_ShreekDM luce muy muy pero muy molesto_

-Una tortuga no es un crustáceo y los ¡psicolocuos no existen!

-Claro que sí, es el tipo que ve a Hyoga para que supere su trauma con los barcos hundidos, creo…

-¡No eres más tarado porque no sería compatible con la vida!, me desquicia tanta estupidez, muajaja-

_Nuestro amado cangrejo ríe como desquiciado_

-Claro que existen, Saori dijo que era lo que alcanzaba a pagarle a Hyoga –

-Aja, eso explica muchas cosas- nuestro cangrejito rueda los ojos

_Nuestros queridos ogro de bajo presupuesto y burro tarado se abren paso entre la multitud_

* * *

**Palco de Sagasquaad**

_Vemos al guapísimo Sagasquaad recostado en un taburete mientras Gigas lo refresca con un abanico gigante y Marin le sirve una copa de vino-_

-Lástima que falló la uva envenenada- el geminiano más sexy susurra a la amazona pelirroja

-No se preocupe, estamos en eso- Marin se aleja silenciosamente de nuestro geminiano

**Sitio de los goldies**

-¡Oigan, eso no es justo!- El león dorado sufre un ataque de celos repentino…

-¿Quién dijo que lo sería?- Aiarcos aparece de la nada frente a nuestro león

-Ejem, ¿hermano, no estabas ya muerto ¿ ahora a quién le echaré la culpa de los traumas de mi infancia?-

_Aiarcos le da un coscorrón a Aioria_

_-_Estas alucinaciones se ponen peor cada día- Mu y Alde suspiran mientras observa a Aioria

-Buu, nadie me respeta, debí ser patriarca cuando me ofrecieron el puesto - Aiarcos se queda en un rincón…

**-¡Un momento!, ¡suspendan esta ridiculez!- grita Masky a voz en cuello**

_El fénix diabólico se tambalea y cae con todo y cartel sobre Agora de Lotto_

-Aargg, ¿alguien vió la matrícula?- dice el caballero budista

-¿Cómo?-,-¿quién osa interrumpir mi torneo?- nuestro guapísimo geminiano observa a los "peligrosos visitantes"

Hyoga se cruza de brazos mientras Ichi parpadea…

-Pero que dem- dice nuestro ruso

_Seiyasno trae una cámara y empieza tomándole fotos a los goldies, como buen turista, ShreekDM señala a Sagasquaad…_

-Fui yo, lord de… como se llame este lugar…-

-¿Qué es esa cosa horrible en el coliseo?-

_Masky señala a Seiyasno_

-Bueno, no será el animal con mayor sentido común y está algo enclenque, la inteligencia no está entre sus virtudes, pero es el asno del cuento-

-Ah, ok,pensaba que iba a hablar mal de mí, gracias ShrekDM-

Masky rueda los ojos

Sagasquaad estalla…

-No me refería al asno feo ese, yo hablaba de ti, duende… venido de quién sabe dónde-

_Un tic aparece en el ojo de Masky_

-Con un carajo, ¡SOY UN OGRO! Hijo de….&amp;/%$

_**Lo siguiente fue censurado por su alto contenido de palabras altisonantes**_

…

* * *

**INFRAMUNDO… Bar La Pera envenenada…**

-Pero qué grosero- murmuró Youma

\- Y qué lo digas- Raimi de gusano toma un tarro con líquido de dudosa procedencia-

* * *

**Coliseo, gradas**

-Válgame, y yo que creí que en mi época de marinero había escuchado todas las groserías posibles…-murmuró Shion

-¿Tuviste una época de marinero?- preguntó Dohko…

-Es algo ya borrado de los archivos del santuario, afortunadamente…

_El patriarca suspira y toma la cámara nuevamente_

-Ejem, ¿ogro?-Saga carraspea- en primer lugar, a qué debo una visita de alguien, tan… como tú, aquí.-

-Pues vengo a que saques a esos horribles personajes de porquería de mi templo y MI VIDA, ni que la bru…, digo Athena nos pagara tanto para estar manteniendo a esos gorrones allí-

-Ah, y dices que todos esos inútiles están allí- ( _Nota mental en la cabecita del geminiano mayor: ¡Destruir!)_

-Sí, quiero que los saques de allí para que mi templo sea como el de antes!-

-¡Queremos nuestro templo como estaba antes!- murmuró Seiyasno

-**Nuestro** me suena a manada, Asno-

Sagasquaad carraspea…

-Pueden discutir después, nada me daría mayor placer que acabar con esos tarados que además ahora invadieron tu templo, pero, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que tenga una intervención mas pronta, digamos, con tu problema actual- _Los ojos rojizos de Saga relampaguearon_

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?- nuestro canceriano se cruza de brazos

* * *

**Inframundo, Campos Elíseos**

Pandora está abanicando a Hades en el trono, Thanatos tiene una taza de chocolate en las manos…

-Hasta se había calmado con la sesión de country, porqué tuvo que llamarle su suegra, buu-

-Yo soy un dios, no tengo por qué hacer esto- murmura el peliplata

_Hades abre los ojos, Tanathos tiembla como gelatina_

-Ejem, digo,¿ se le ofrece algo, se siente mejor, gran Señor?-

_Inserten nuevamente fuego en los ojos de Hades y una nube de zombies como fondo_

-Bruja malv… ¡no tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse en mi película!-

Thanatos y Pandora se esconden bajo el trono, mientras Hades despotrica contra Deméter

-Arpía infeliz, peor suegra no me pudo tocar, mejor la arrojo a-

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

El dios pelinegro parpadea

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Pandora y Thanatos señalan al dios del sueño

-zzzzzzZZZZZ-

_Hypnos se quedó dormido recargado contra la pared_

_A Hades le inicia un tic en el ojo_

-Hypnos…-

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Los ronquidos del dios del Sueño empiezan a subir los decibeles

-Amor, cambiaron los bebés en maternidad,ZZZZZZZZZ-

El tic de Hades aumenta peligrosamente, Pandora y Thanatos se hacen bolita y gatean bajo las cortinas del salón

-Te dije que comer camarones con cajeta y coles con mermelada de piña en jugo de betabel no era normal, zzzzzzzzz-

_Pandora es presa de las náuseas, Thanatos se chupa el dedo en posición fetal_

-Mami, tengo miedo-

-Además cultivan esas coles en un templo de Atena, debí sospecharlo, ZZZZZZZZ-

El_ dios del Inframundo se acerca a Hypnos y lo empuja ¿sutilmente?_

Hypnos cae cual costal de papas contra las escaleras del trono

-¿HABRÁ UN DÍA QUE NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO MIENTRAS DISCUTIMOS ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES?- estalla el pelinegro

-Por eso Phantasos salió rarito, bua, ZZZZZZZZZZ-

-Nos va a freír a todos- murmura Thanatos con voz entrecortada

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**El inframundo se sacude, literalmente**_

* * *

En algún lugar de la Tierra, tres horas después…

_**Seiyasno y Masky caminan en un campo de cebollas moradas**_

-Mira que está de plano desquiciado, casarse con una loca que jamás ha visto y precisamente porque está loca… qué pasa con este mundo-

-Aja, está de locos, pero ya qué…-

-Entonces vamos a sacar a la desquiciada esa de las garras de la bestia rara para poder recuperar nuestro templo-

-Te lo diré por última vez, tarado, es MI templo, NO EL TUYO…-

-Qué carácter, sigue con eso y llegando tendré que poner una línea didivisioria-

-Divisoria, imbécil.

-¿Y yo que dije?-

-Didivisioria-

-¿y cómo es?-

-Cállate ya, llegamos a la Isla Espectro-

* * *

_**Grax x apoyar mis locuras**_

_Inicia encuesta_

-¿Cómo llegaron nuestros protagonistas tan rápidamente a la Isla Espectro?

-¿Qué planea hacer Hades con el pobre Hypnos?-

-¿Realmente Guilty es pacifista o es más falso que la máscara de Phantasos?

-¿Phantasos nació defectuoso por los antojos de su mamá?-

-¿Marin le dio una uva envenenada a Saori?-

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grax x los reviews, próximamente inicia el fic de mi espectro favorito, sólo necesito sugerencias para el coche de nuestro querido super villano Rada (recuerden que van dentro nuestros queridos Kagaho, Shun y Lune), pensaba algo parecido al Rolls-Royce Wraith,pero se aceptan sugerencias, saludos y gracias!


	12. Isla Espectro,traumas de Shion y Dohko

12\. En la Isla Espectro, los traumas de Shion y Dohko

Sorry por la espera, mi PC murió y estaba en reparación… gracias x los reviews!, ahora sabrán el porqué de la uva envenenada; Mary Yuet, espero te guste, ya que inicia la tortura a Hypnos; Evangelin,estamos a un pelito de publicar mi espectro favorito, y Jabed, lo prometido es deuda, Mu iniciará participación especial en este capítulo…

-Bienvenidos los reviews

* * *

_Esto fue gracias a la "magia" de producciones Kido… es decir,__ la sobreexplotación de nuestro queridísimo Patriarca camarógrafo, literalmente__ obligado a teletransportar al asno alado y Masky a la mencionada Isla…_

* * *

ShreekDM y Seiyasno contemplan desde las alturas la torre más alta del castillo, pero...

**ISLA ESPECTRO**

_Seiyasno sonríe_

-Y yo que creí que los Santos Atenienses no podíamos volar-

_Masky rueda los ojos_

-No podemos, animal…-

_Seiyasno se rasca una orejita de peluche_

-Entonces ¿por qué estamos?-

-¡Waaaa!-

_El efecto de gravedad se hace sentir, con un grito de terror, nuestros queridos protagonistas, se funden en un, ejem, poco masculino abrazo_

-¡Jerónimoooo!-

-¡Echen paja!-

-¡Mami!-

_Seiyasno y Masky parpadean…_

-¿Todavía no llegamos al suelo?- pregunta nuestro equino

_-¡Plaff!- sonido patético al estrellarse un burro y un cangrejo en arena con piedritas desde una altura demasiado obscena para poder mencionarla…_

Nuestros protagonistas caen en posición sedente, ejem, de sentón en la playa, justo a 15 cm de un lago

* * *

**Santuario, Salón del Patriarca**

-Así es, no puedo permitir errores, por eso necesito, que los vigiles-

_Se observa entre las cortinas del Salón, asiente una silueta con cabello verde oscuro_

-Y después eliminas a ese par de mequetrefes

_El resplandor de una armadura dorada se pierde entre las sombras_

-Como ordene-

_Risa malvada marca Sagasquaad_

-Ahora, a mis amadas termas-

_Cierto niño pelinaranja limpiaba un objeto con un trapito (obviamente oculto)_

-¡Este es un trabajo para…!-

\- ¡Oops!-

_**El casco de Géminis va rodando por los escalones**_

Ahora comprobamos que, efectivamente,_ la máscara de la justicia está llorando_

* * *

**Isla Espectro, Entrada al Bosque de las Sombras**

-Oops, lo siento- el lemuriano mayor sonríe nerviosamente

-Después de que dejas a los pobres infelices con el trasero roto, ¿qué te costaba hacerlos caer en el lago?, qué te costaba, ¡si hubiera sido Shiryu, waa!-

_A nuestro querido Dohko de libra le da un ataque de paternalismo, Shion abraza a la cámara de video_

-Mami lemuriana, ¿qué le picó a este?-

-Pobre Shiryu, ciego y con el trasero roto, qué será de su futuro,bla,bla…

* * *

_Nuestro amado crustáceo se cruza de brazos_

-¡Bah!, paternalismo mis orejas de crayola, si fuera paternalista no hubiera dejado que ese dragón exhibicionista peleara conmigo cuando fui a asesinarlo a Rozan-

_Seiyasno parpadea_

-¿En serio?, ¿fuiste a buscar a Shiryu a Rozan para matarlo?-

_ShreekDM rueda los ojos_

-No, asno superdesarrollado, fui por Dohko-

-Aaah, esa parte de la historia no me la sabía-

-¿Seguro que la idiotez no se pega?-

_Nuestro ogro protagonista se levanta en la forma más digna posible (levantándose como resorte y sacudiéndose la arena de las posaderas), y camina hacia el laguito situado a 15 cm_

-&amp;/&amp;% Shion… ¿qué te costaba hacer el favor completo?

* * *

Vemos a nuestro querido Lemuriano tratando de quitarse de encima a un Dohko fúrico…

\- Nadie me comprende-

Dohko deja la sesión de lucha grecorromana para ponerse unas orejeras de peluche

-Ay no, ya vas a empezar-

_Shion se cruza de brazos, toma aire y empieza a despotricar…_

-Claro, todo yo… reconstruye el Santuario por mí, encárgate de reclutar a toda la nueva orden para la Próxima Guerra Santa, enséñale a Dohko a usar camisa, cámbiale los pañales a los nuevos aprendices dorados, actualiza los mapas en Star Hill…-

_El lemuriano le arranca las orejeras a Dohko, quien sonríe nerviosamente y suspira_

-Entrena a Mu, escoge un nuevo Patriarca, ahora revives y peleas para Hades, pero eso sí, diriges nuevamente a la bola de mensos que ni cuenta se dieron cuando te mataron, y después te mueres, porque el trato era por 12 hrs, y de paso te quedas sin honor por haber atacado a tu antigua orden; luego revives y me ayudas con mi película por un sueldo risible, teletransporta a DM y Seiya a la Isla Espectro, nadie me comprende bla,bla,bla-

_Dohko pone ojitos de cachorro_

-¡Buu!, no aguantas nada-

Nuestro lemuriano parpadea

-Te quedas 243 años SIN MOVERTE, en una cascada, te quito tu juventud y te convierto en ciruela pasa, ¡adiós salidas con chicas lindas!, pero solo la apariencia, porque estar tanto tiempo con el Misopethamenos no hace precisamente que tu intestino funcione igual-

_Dohko se sacude una lágrima_

-Y ser niñera de un trío de rebeldes que hacían todo menos estar quietos

-Ejem, Dohko, Shiryu es muy tranquilo

-Por eso, entrenar al niñero para que pudiera con los 3 rebeldes… (1)

-¿Quieres decir que Shunrei?- Dohko brinca al escuchar el nombre y se chupa el dedo en posición fetal…

-OK-

_Nuestro chino vuelve a tomar aire_

…

-Prestarle mi armadura a medio mundo: para que puedan sacar a Hyoga del ataúd de hielo, explicarles a los dorados lo que se supone era obvio sobre las locuras de Saga, buscarles la entrada al santuario de Poseidón, prestarles las armas para los pilares, bla,bla, en mis tiempos, éramos un poquito más eficientes y responsables, bla,bla-

_Multiple sonido de grillos_

-Ejem, ¿Shion?-

-ZZZZZZzzzzzz-

_Nuestro querido Lemuriano cayó en los brazos del sueño, literalmente hablando…_

Y hablando de sueños…

* * *

**Inframundo, Cascada de Sangre**

_Los gritos desesperados de Hypnos aterrorizan el ya de por sí, horrible lugar_

-No fui yo, no fui yo, fue… ¡Tanathos!, para él la vida es como una caja de chocolates- (2)

Los espectros guardianes deciden huir dejando únicamente a los 3 dioses

-Excepto cuando los chocolates están en un balde; entonces es un balde de chocolates…-(3)

-Obviamente- murmuro el Dios del inframundo…

-¡Basta, no resisto más!-

_Carcajada tétrica marca Hades… no acepte imitaciones…_

**Medio minuto después…**

-Ejem, mi señor, ¿no cree que ya ha sufrido suficiente?-

_Mirada matadora marca Hades, Thanatos se hace pequeño, más pequeño, pequeñito…_

-Mi señor, recuerde lo que le comentó el maestro Guilty en sus clases para el control de ira…

-Hades respira profundo y patalea contra el suelo-

-¡Cierto!, y aún no hago la reflexión con mi niño interior sobre el origen de mis traumas-

Tanathos sonríe lentamente

-Así es, todo estará bien, sólo trate de dejar su mente en blanco-

-En blanco-

-Así, excelencia, va muy bien-

El Dios del sueño suspira…

-Al menos es mejor que probar las galletas de la Señora Perséfone-

_Ahora el pelinegro está de muy, muy mal humor_

-¿Qué dijiste?-

_Continúa la sesión de torturas_

* * *

**Isla Espectro, lugar de "aterrizaje" de los protagonistas**

-Ooh, ya entendí,¡Dohko no debió dejar pelear a Shiryu contra ti, si tú ibas por Dohko!-

_Múltiple sonido de grillos_

-Ejem, ¿ShreekDM?

_Múltiple sonido de grillos_

-Ahora sí, puedo morir, por, digamos 4ª vez diciendo que ya he visto todo- murmura nuestro cangrejito

_En el lago vemos a ciertos caballeros con trajes de látex bailando la macarena…_

-Tengo miedo, Mácara-

-Tarado, por enésima vez, soy Más-cara, no Mácara, ya vi que aunque te enseñaron el abecedario después que se te borró el cerebro en el PostHades, tienes dificultades para algunas palabras

_Seiyasno se molesta_

-¡Mientes!, no soy etúpido…-(4)

_Nuestros protagonistas caminan a la orilla del lago, que cruza por completo el Bosque de las Sombras_

_Medio kilómetro más adelante, se escucha el tintineo de ciertas botas doradas_

-Todo sea por el maestro Shion-

* * *

**Bosque de las Sombras, locación de grabaciones**

_La peliberenjena aparece con aspecto de roncha gigante…_

-Oops, mi señora, luce increíble, en verdad- Dohko sonríe nerviosamente

-Pero qué extraño, le pedí específicamente a Marín que revisara no le pusieran crema de cacahuate a los sándwiches porque soy alérgica, pero-

_Nuestra deidad terrestre empieza a rascarse en forma poco decorosa, y de fondo a Marin silbar despreocupadamente a lo lejos_

\- ¿Será?… no vuelvo a alquilar al gato dorado como stripper para fiestas, algo me dice que esa maniática se dio cuenta-

Nuestro querido lemuriano mayor come alegremente su sándwich

-¿Y tú porqué estás tan tranquilo?- pregunta nuestro rejuvenecido chino

-Esto es debido a que contrarrestamos la jugada de Sagasquaad-

-¿Cómo dices?-

* * *

**Bosque de las Sombras**

-Este lugar está terrorífico-

-Ni aguantas nada, asno chiflado-

-Recuerdo haber visto este lugar antes-

Seiyasno se rasca las orejas de peluche…

-Tarado, se supone que veniste aquí buscando el casco de Sagitario cuando-

-¡Siii!, al final está el castillo Heinstein

_Masky estrella la cabeza contra el primer árbol_

-¿Por qué a mí?, sí que sabes cómo torturarme, bruj…-

_Nuestro crustáceo observa "algo fuera de lugar" cerca de los árboles_

-¿Pero qué?-

DM golpea con los nudillos un muro casi transparente, con destellos dorados

-¿Qué hace Mu aquí?-

_Seiyasno se estrella contra el muro, ante los ojos desorbitados de nuestro cangrejito_

-Ay, pero ¿qué es esto?, que no me, deja pasar-

_DM encoge la cabeza cada que nuestro borrico intenta cruzar el muro y es repelido en el intento, sobre todo porque sólo cubre medio camino, así que toma a Seiyasno del brazo y cruzan el lago nadando para evitar el muro_

-Órale, este lugar me recuerda algo, lo triste es que la excelentísima Athena no quiere nada de cosmos ni técnicas especiales en esta pelea-

-No puedo meterme a otra mente desquiciada que no sea la mía, toma tus orejas de asno y vuelve al orfanato-

-No puedo, Miho quiso venderme para deshacerse de mí, por eso prefiero vivir contigo-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero vivir contigo?, sólo quiero mi templo de vuelta, no sé qué pienses hacer tú-

-¡Que pregunta!, pues claro que acompañarte en esta misión suicida-

-Y luego dicen que el loco soy yo-

_Nuestra pareja estelar sale del río, dos objetos plateados brillan en la orilla_

-¡Mira, unos desarmadores!- nuestro asno levanta las herramientas celestes, mientras DM luce cada vez más pensativo

-Mu trata de advertirnos algo-

* * *

**ISLA ESPECTRO… Castillo**

_ShreekDM y seiyasno observan muchos cadáveres_

-Mira, utilería como la que tienes en tu templo-

_Masky rueda los ojos_

-Claro asno, no es más que utilería-

_En el suelo, junto a un esqueleto sospechosamente real, hay un saquito con polvo dorado_

DM levanta el saquito y lo guarda en su chaleco

-Te repito, SEIYASNO es el nombre que me dio la bellísima, excelentísima…-(Masky se sopla el flequillo), por detrás de Seiya se escucha un grito…

-A MI, COBRA!- DM salta y agarra a Seiya de las orejas de peluche

-Elegantísima, de cabello sin igual, diosa Athena-

-¡Cállate ya!, ¿no ves que nos están atacando?-

-Eso pensé cuando vi que corríamos como condenados-

-No eres más tarado porque el libreto no lo permite-

_Seiya se arroja a un precipicio lleno de lava al tiempo que dice_

-Y ahora Seiyasno se arroja a un precipicio-mientras abraza el libreto

_Masky queda frente a Shaina, quien trae su armadura asi como unas alitas de murciélago y colita de diablo en terciopelo rojo, DM empieza a reír_

-Jajaja, y yo que creí que mi disfraz era estúpido, jajaja-

-Grrr-

-¿Y se supone que tú eres la bestia?-

-¡GARRA DE TRUENO!-

-Si quieres jugar, entonces, ONDAS INFERNA-

-NADA DE ESO, NADA DE COSMOS NI TECNICAS ESPECIALES PARA TI, DM- Chilla la peliberenjena a lo lejos, mientras se coloca loción "Anti ronchas marca Kido"

-Oiga, eso no es justo!- DM esquiva a Shaina-, ahora SOLO FALTA que este libreto incoherente saque MILAGROSAMENTE al asno aquel de la lava-

_Seiya sale de la lava, las orejitas vuelven a formarse_

-Seiyasno siempre resurge de sus cenizas…-

* * *

-¡PLAGIO!, TE DEMANDARE BORRICO TONTO!-

-Fénix, calma tu ira- Guilty está sentado frente a Ikki, Crystal y Dócrates en un jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores y mariposas brillantes

-Sí, cállate Fénix, lo siento, maestro, iniciamos nuestras grabaciones y…- cierto rubio inglés llega corriendo y toma asiento en el pasto al lado de Guilty

-No te preocupes Radamanthys, ahora hablemos de nuestro niño interior-

_Todos asienten_

-Grrr, que estupidez, robarse mi mejor diálogo- murmura Ikki entre dientes

* * *

(1).Son 3 discípulos, si contamos a Shiryu, Okko y Genbu (de los pocos goldies que valen la pena en Omega, siii, ví algunos cap, lo confieso)

(2).Frase de la película Forrest Gump

(3).Frase de Patricio y Bob Esponja, de Nickelodeon, parodia de la frase anterior

(4).Frase obtenida en un capítulo de Ash Tyler,de I'm in the Band, de Disney

_**Inicia encuesta...**_

¿_Shunrei en realidad era rebelde?_

_¿Qué oculta Shion en su pasado como marinero?_

_¿Ikki demandará a Seiyasno por plagiar su frase?_

_¿Dónde está nuestro querido borreguito?_

_¿Hypnos tiene fijación por los chocolates y qué ocurre realmente en la cascada de Sangre….?_

* * *

Un review toma poco tiempo y se agradece mucho, salu2


End file.
